Lets Play Truth or Dare!
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry makes a plan to trap Death Eaters and the Dark Lord it doesnt go as planned naturally. Excepting requests but you must read through first chapter so you know what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

Harry screamed and sat bolt up. He was covered in sweat and breathing roughly.

"Harry!" Sirius was at his side. "Are you okay, pup?"

"I..." Harry swallowed looking around. They were a room with Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Lucius, Draco , Bellatrix and Voldemort himself. "Damn, we were caught?!"

They'd set up a trap letting the Death Eaters in to Order Headquarters. He rubbed his head. He grabbed his wand and flicked it.

"Accio, Headache Reviler." Nothing happened. "Kreacher!" the didn't show up. "Winky!" no elf. "Snape!"

"I am not a House Elf!" Severus roared but handed over the potion regardless. "Your plan backfired!"

"and you're shocked by this why?" Harry asked standing up he rubbed his head again. " Honestly, I was shocked you even agreed to this in the first place!"

"ENOUGH!" Remus yelled coming between the two of them . "Harry, it was a good plan but apparently Sirius forgot about some wards on the House that have now trapped us all here with no magic, and no house elves." Hermione made a noise. "Yes, yes, Hermione we know. The point is only a Black can get us out of here and it's a Black from the outside that both sides actually get along with."

"I'll floo Andy then." Harry stumbled over to the Floo and threw some powder into the Floo. "Andromeda Tonks!" Nothing happened. Remus looked amused and stayed back watching. "Nymphadora Tonks! Narcissa Malfoy!" He turned back looking annoyed "I'm out of blood related Black's your turn, Siri."

Sirius nodded and took up chanting names of all the Blacks that were still alive Bellatrix soon joined him. Harry sat next to Hermione on the couch and rubbed his still pounding head. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"TELL OLD SNAKE FACE TO GET OUT!" he bellowed, "MY HEAD IS GOING TO SPLIT!"

He felt a wand on his forehead and a few words then the pain was gone he sighed and slumped against Hermione who caught him.

"I am no longer a Snake Face, Potter." Harry blinked sure enough Tom Riddle stood there looking like he was the same age as Severus, Sirius and Remus. " It would appear that ancient dark magic still works . " He pointed his wand at the fire place and Sirius and Bella quickly moved . The Dark Lord chanted but it didn't work. "I just used magic!"

"You used ritual magic." Harry moaned standing unsteadily. He began pacing around, " Yeah, I know what you just did and thanks my head always kills me when you're around. So is Ritual Magic the only magic we can use?"

Remus was staring fondly at Harry. Who gave up and sat down on the floor.

"Let's play a game!"

"A game, Potter?" Draco asked, "We're stuck and can't contact anyone!"

"I have plans in place in case I vanish. " Harry stretched "Dobby should show up after awhile and I'll just tell him to get one of the older Blacks to let us out. " he shrugged, "Lets play Truth or Dare!"

Hermione squealed and joined him on the floor.

"Oh, Merlin!" she stated happily, "I haven't played that game in so long!" she giggled, " Not since before Hogwarts. " she then went off to tell them all the rules. "Now we sit in a circle. " Harry watched as everyone sat and smirked. "Okay, " Hermione grabbed a bottle of Butterbeer. "Bottoms up, sugar addict. " Harry took the bottle popped it open and proceeded to chug it down barely breathing as he did so. Every one watched in utter fascination. When he was done he handed it to Hermione. "and that, Harry dear is why we don't allow you to drink."

"Snape, Truth Serum, if you'd please." He said with a lazy shrug. Everyone cocked an eyebrow. "What we have to know we're telling the truth. "

Severus sighed, "I have a potion kits hidden all over the room and house. " He went to the piano and opened he returned with a Potions kit and passed out vials. They each drank . "Why are we doing this?"

"Because we have nothing else to do." Tom said, " Who will start?"

Harry grabbed the bottle and set it down in the middle of the circle. He spun it and it landed on Draco. Everyone watched him sneer . It was worthy of any Slytherin.

"Draco." He purred, said boy drained of color . " Truth or Dare?"

"T-Truth?"

"Perfect." Harry said, "Why have you had it out for me since the first time on the train?"

Draco covered his mouth but was forced to speak.

"Because I've like you from the first time I saw you!" Draco blurted, "I wanted you to be my friend but you chose the Weasel over me and it made me mad so I began picking on you!"

"I thought so." Harry shrugged. He seemed to think."Is this a test batch?"

"It is." Severus replied with a nod looking a bit shocked that Harry had figured it out. "You will actually be able to talk freely but we will still have to tell the truth."

"Draco, spin the bottle."

Draco quickly did what Harry said he was embarrassed by having to admit that.

* * *

Hermione became Draco's victim.

"Truth or Dare?"

Hermione frowned, then gathered her courage.

"I choose dare!"

Harry smirked again and Tom cocked his eye brow at the boy. Somehow he had ended up on his other side.

"Really?" Draco asked, blinking then recovered, "I dare you to..." he looked around the group then shrugged, " tell us the darkest secret you know about Potter."

Harry suddenly sat bolt up all color draining from his face . His mind began racing. Hermione was his best friend but he couldn't remember how much he had told her about the Durselys.

"I'm sorry." Hermione cried looking at Harry. "Harry lives with his maternal aunt her husband and son. They hardly ever feed him. "

Harry swallowed and looked at her. He sighed and gave Hermione a one armed hug.

"It's okay, 'Mione. " he said smoothly. "It was bound to come out sooner or later."

The room was silent.

"Pup?" Sirius finally asked, "Pup? Are you...?"

" 'Mione."

Hermione took that for what it was and spun the bottle.

* * *

It came to a stop on Tom.

"Dammit. " She whimpered. Everyone except Harry silently agreed. " Uhm...Truth or Dare?"

"I believe Truth." Tom said, looking at the girl.

Hermione nodded and blinked .

"Okay, is it true that you're a Half Blood?"

Harry snorted and broke out laughing.

"Merlin, 'Mione, I love you!" he laughed.

"What is so funny?" Bella growled.

"Yes," Tom said shocking everyone except the hysterical Harry. "I am a Half Blood, Miss Granger."

Harry calmed and looked around the room at the looks on everyone faces and almost broke down again.

"A rule. " He said, "Everyone must call each other by their first name or nick name!"

Tom spun the bottle. It landed on him. Harry frowned annoyed.

"Okay, Harry." Tom purred his name. Harry gave him a defiant look. That Severus knew well." Truth or Dare?"

Harry lifted his chin in Challenge.

"Dare."

"HARRY!" Hermione shrieked.

"I dare you to ..." he seemed to think. "I dare you to tell us your deepest darkest secret."

"Oh, how I hate you." Harry sighed, "Back in Forth and Fifth year I actually had a crush on Sirius. "

Sirius raised his eyebrow as Hermione dissolved into a laughing fit. Harry's face was burning. As he stared at the carpet. Ginny was looking murderous.

"Seriously, Pup?" Sirius asked,

"I got over it." Harry assured the man. "Really, I'm over it." He grabbed the bottle and spun. He smirked, "Oh, I'm just having all the luck. "

The bottle had stopped on Bella.

"Truth." Bella snapped.

"Why did you try to kill Sirius in the DoM?"

"Because he refused to marry me and I got stuck with Rudolphus instead!" she raged.

Harry and Hermione once again dissolved into fits of laughter. Sirius was making gagging noises and Lucius was actually patting his back. Draco moved closer to his father.

"Pay up, 'Mione." Harry finally said. "I was right. "

"You are insufferable, Harry Potter." Hermione scoffed handing over a Galleon.

"I think we all agree with that, Miss. ..." Severus drawled, then caught himself, "Hermione, well most of us anyway."

"You made a bet on why Bellatrix tried to kill Sirius?" Remus chuckled, "Hermione, what did you choose?"

"That she was psychotic and mad at him for being a "Blood Traitor" " Hermione sighed exasperatedly. She began digging into her beaded bag. She pulled out Butterbeer and passed it around. "Harry said he thought she had a crush on Sirius. "

Bella growled but spun.

* * *

It landed on Ginny.

"Truth or Dare, Blood Traitor?" Bella cackled.

"Truth."

"Why do you follow Potter around when he obviously doesn't want you around?"

"Nice one. " Harry said toasting Bella and taking a sip. "I was wondering also."

"Because I've been told since I was born that Dumbledore wrote a contract for me and Harry and that I'm going to marry him."

" 'Mione!" Harry cried

"It's not legal." Hermione assured her friend. "He's not your legal guardian or even your magical guardian even if he tells anyone that. Remember your solicitor told you that you have no legal guardian in either world and got you emancipated so you can go to Gringotts and get rid of as soon as we are out of here. " Harry nodded though he looked like he was going to be sick. "It's okay, Harry. "

"He's freaking out." Draco pointed out un necessarily "Does he need a calming draught?"

"He'll be fine." Hermione assured everyone waving them off. "Just give me a moment. Ginny, spin the bottle."

Ginny huffed and did so. It landed on Draco.

"I hardly find this fair." Draco protested. "I already had a turn. "

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"What do you think of me?" she batted her eyes.

"I think that I know exactly why Harry is freaking out at the thought of marrying you. You are nothing more than a tramp, a slut. Everyone knows that you're a broom."

"A broom?" Lucius asked,

"Yeah." Draco and Harry sneered, "Everyone gets a ride. "

Sirius let out a barking laugh. Remus snorted trying not to laugh. Severus looked amused. Bella and Lucius looked appalled . Tom and Hermione had no reaction and Ginny looked like she was ready to murder someone.

"Who came up with that?" Sirius asked, "I've never heard of it."

"I did." Harry replied, "I told Ron and he almost punched me. I broke his leg and told Dumbledore that Flint did it because he'd tried to hex Ron off his broom when we were fighting over the Pitch." He sipped his drink. "Then I told Pansy Parkinson to make sure it got around the school faster. "

"Tsk Tsk." Hermione mock scolded. "You should have told Lavender Brown."

"An over sight on my part." Harry replied patting her hand. "I'm sure."

Sirius had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard.

Severus sighed and rubbed his forehead. This was going to be along day.

Draco still snickering spun the bottle.

* * *

It landed on Remus.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Remus said

"I dare you to kiss Hermione."

Harry suddenly dissolved into a fit of laughter again. Hermione began hitting over the head with a couch pillow.

"Shut up!" she yelled at him. "Harry!"

Remus cocked his eyebrow at his godson but gently kissed Hermione's cheek. The witch went crimson.

"HEY!" Draco huffed, "I said kiss!"

"Yes, " Harry said when he recovered "But you're also forgetting that we told you to be very specific if you wanted something like that to happen. You didnt say kiss on the lips or french kiss. So it is within Remy's rights to kiss 'Mione on the cheek. "

Draco huffed again. Hermione was still and hiding her face in the pillow as Remus spun the bottle. It landed on Severus. Sirius chocked back a laugh.

"Truth or Dare, Severus?"

Severus gave him a death glare but Remus just sat smiling at the man across from him.

"Truth."

"How long was it before you began to suspect I was a werewolf?"

Severus cocked an eyebrow.

"First year." he replied, " Right before final exams."

Remus sighed and nodded.

Severus frowned and spun. It landed on Harry.

"This world is out to get me, 'Mione." Harry gave her 'puppy dog' eyes. She sighed and began rubbing her best friends back. "First Tom now Sev."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Why because my mum called you that?" Harry asked, The room had stilled Hermione moved closer to Remus who looked ready to jump in front of Harry. Sirius was ready as well. Severus and Harry were glaring at each other. "Well, come on, _Sev._ "

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What was the worst punishment Petunia Evans ever gave you?"

Harry was silent for a long time. Hermione was back rubbing his back frantically. She didn't want to hear this.

"I was five." Harry said, drawing a breath. "Aunt Petunia said I had to start earning my keep in the house. She gave me a stool and put me in front of the stove and told me to not burn the bacon. I tried my best but I burnt it. She pushed my cheek into the stove until the smell of burnt skin got too much for her then she threw me on the floor and began bashing my head in with the sizzling hot frying pan. "

Harry was suddenly being hugged by both Remus and Sirius. Hermione had latched on to him and was crying into his shoulder. He stared right ahead no emotion showing on his face. Severus looked shocked. Lucius, Draco, Bella and Tom looked sick and Ginny was looking at him as though she was disgusted with him. Finally, everyone settled.

Harry spun the bottle and it stopped on Sirius. He gave a faint smile.

"Truth or Dare, Siri?"

"Dare me, Pup." Sirius said brightly, "Lets see if you have any Maurder in you."

"Of course I do." Harry said, "Just ask Sev." Severus growled then scoffed but otherwise kept silent. " now lets see..." He seemed to think. Dobby appeared looking frantic. Winky and Kreacher appeared together. Harry held out his bottle and Dobby grabbed it and vanished. He returned with a bottle of Firewhiskey and gave it to his master. " Sirius, I dare you to say one nice thing to Kreacher. "

Hermione gasped as did the wizened elf.

"You can't be serious."

"No , your Sirius."

For that he got booed, from Lucius, Bella , Severus and Remus.

"Kreacher,..." Sirius flinched. Bella looked at Sirius expectantly. " I always loved the fact that you were so loyal to my brother Regulus. "

Kreacher teared up.

"Master Blood Traitor is really liking that? " Kreacher asked.

"Yes." Sirius said, "I knew that you would look after if I couldn't and when I ran away."

Kreacher burst into tears and vanished.

"Well, maybe that wasn't my best idea." Harry sighed, "The only elf the Black family would listen to just vanished on us."

Groans all around.

"Winky, could you get us some snacks?" Harry asked, "Please?"

"Right away, Master Harry." Winky bowed and vanished. Harry took a drink. "Dobby, for now play interference. Under no circumstances are Dumbledore and the Order to know I'm not at Privet Drive." He held his hand out and Hermione handed him a small ball. He gave it to Dobby. "This will create a Golem of me that will stand up to even Dumbledore's inspection. " Dobby nodded, "Leave it in my room. Then make sure Dumbledore cannot leave his office. Lock down all the floos and make sure no owls can arrive. I don't want any member of the Order to be able to contact him at all. "

"Dobby is doing it, Master Harry." with that he vanished.

Everyone was staring at him in shock. He took another swig of the bottle in his hand.

"It was a Weasley Product. " Harry explained. "Oh, 'Mione?" Hermione nodded and got out the two way mirror and handed it over. He looked into it. "Havoc and Loki." Two Ginger heads appeared. "We're stuck at Grimmauld unfortunately Ginny's here too so she probably wont be coming home tonight. If you see Tonks or Andy please send help and tell them not to come in but to check the wards on the outside? Andy will understand I'm not sure Tonks will. "

"Got it , Jade." they chorused , "We're on it."

"Thanks guys."

Harry handed the mirror back to Hermione.

"Padfoot."

* * *

Sirius spun the bottle. It landed on Lucius who groaned.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"No fun." Sirius laughed, "Okay, have you ever cheated on Cissy?"

"I do it all the time. "

Draco frowned.

"I'm telling Cissy!" Bella cackled.

Lucius glared at Sirius who glared right back.

"Moony." Sirius growled, "I need a new to do list."

"FInally. " Remus sighed grabbing parchment and quill. "Ready."

"Claim Black Lordship to piss everyone in the Black family and Dumbledore off." Sirius recited and Remus wrote. "And dissolve Cissy's marriage from Lucius and get her sole custody of Draco."

Draco deciding he liked his cousin went to sit in between Sirius and Severus . He liked that idea. Lucius was fuming. Remus on the hand had a smirk on his face to rival Bella's. Ginny looked bored, Hermione was glaring at Harry in disapproval, Harry drank, and Tom looked faintly amused.

"Alright." Remus nodded.

"Siri has you make his to do lists for him? " Hermione asked, "Harry makes me do the same for him. "

"Only because you're better at it than I am." Harry replied, smoothly, "and hound me until it's actually done. If it wasn't for you, 'Mione I never would have gotten out of school."

"Aww." Hermione said, then snatched the firewhiskey away from Harry. "No more drinking or I swear I will turn you over to Molly!"

"Kill joy." He sighed, "Lucius it's your turn."

Lucius who was still seething spun the bottle. It landed on Harry.

"This is hardly fair ." Harry commented. "I just went. When is it going to land on Ginny or Hermione? Or Draco?"

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

Lucius cocked an eyebrow.

"I dare you to ..." Winky cut in reappearing with popcorn and other snacks as well as recovering Harry's drink from Hermione who huffed. " I dare you to kiss Severus . French kiss no less than two minuets. "

Harry shrugged and moved to Severus before the man could protest Harry kissed him. He licked the man's lips and tongues were battling trying to decide who the dominate was. Harry had to admit he was enjoying it. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a great kiss.

Severus couldn't believe he was kissing Harry Potter and liking it. He was getting hard for Merlin's sake and dammit if Harry wasn't a fucking talented kisser!

"TIME!" Sirius bellowed. Harry pulled away and returned to his seat everyone was again looking at them in shock. Severus seemed dazed. Harry seemed unfazed. " That was un called for , Lucius!"

"It's fine really." Harry replied, " I rather enjoyed it. " he sighed rolling his eyes. " 'Mione, must you always descend in to giggling fits when you find me making out with guys?"

She nodded hugging the pillow to hide her giggling fit. Ginny was fanning herself with her hand and Bella was looking at Harry as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"You enjoyed it, pup?" Sirius asked, "I mean no one here is going to say anything bad about being gay. It's accepted in the Wizard world but Snivy?"

"SIRI!"

"I mean Severus." Sirius corrected.

"He's a very good kisser." Harry shrugged.

"If there is a next time I would rather not have to taste Fire Whiskey. " Severus drawled.

"Don't count on it." Hermione scoffed. "If I take it away again. Winky will just give it back wont she?"

"She's my elf." Harry smirked at her. "and she likes me better because I don't follow around trying to get her to ask me to be paid for the work she does."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU EAT THIS SECOND!" Hermione yelled deciding she pick a fight she could win. "NOW!"

Harry sighed and picked up a sandwich and took a bite. He then spun the bottle. It landed on Ginny. His sneer was worthy of Severus himself.

"Truth or Dare?"

* * *

"Truth!" Ginny stated.

"Ginny, are there any boys in the school you havent fucked other than me?"

"Of course!" she stated, "More boys come in each year after all."

Harry took another bite of his sandwich.

"and you wonder why I'm an alcoholic, 'Mione."

"Oh, I know why you're an Alcoholic!" Hermione snapped , "Dumbledore is the reason!"

"What's that mean?" Bella demanded knowing her Lord would want to know. " Tell me!"

"Wait you're turn!" Hermione snapped back.

Ginny huffed and spun the bottle. This time it landed on Tom again. She went pale.

"Truth or Dare, sir?"

Tom scoffed.

"Truth, you stupid girl."

Ginny growled,

"Have you ever loved anyone in your entire life?"

"Your question is just as inane as Hermione's." He replied, "and yes I have."

Harry cocked his eyebrow this time. He scoffed. Hermione looked a little worried and shoved another sandwich in Harry's hand. That went against what Dumbledore had taught Harry about Voldemort. Tom spun the bottle .

* * *

"I call cheating!" Harry cried, staring at the offending bottle that was once again pointing at him.

"Truth or Dare, Harry."

"Dammit." Harry growled, "Truth...no wait..."

"Does your uncle often abuse you as well?"

"I am not abused!" Harry yelled then grunted when he was once again hit on the head by Hermione. "Yes, he does. He is the one who punishes me the most. "

He grabbed the damn bottle and spun it. Remus sighed.

" Remy, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, pup."

Harry nodded.

"During your time teaching at Hogwarts did you ever have a crush on one of your students?"

Remus cleared his throat.

"As a matter of fact I did." Remus nodded. "A rather gifted witch."

He quickly spun the bottle and it landed on Bella. Who was just cutting her slice of Cherry Treacle Tart with her fork. She looked annoyed at being interrupted.

"Truth or Dare, Bella?"

"I think Dare."

Remus smirked and she figured she'd chosen wrong.

"I dare you to dress in a ballet outfit." Remus said, " A pink one. Hermione please call Winky to meet you in the first floor bathroom she'll have what you need ."

"Very well." Hermione stood ."Follow me please."

Bella followed looking confused Harry on the other hand had fallen on to his back and was laughing so hard his ribs hurt. He chose to ignore the looks Sirius was giving him. After a moment though he noted Hermione was gone began panicking. His breathing began getting rough again.

Severus quickly tried to force a Calming Draught down his throat only for Hermione to come rushing in and back to his side she began rubbing his back and whispering to him. She hugged a few times. Slowly , Harry began to calm. A gagging noise made him look to see a pissed off Bella wearing the full ballet tutu though her hair was still crazy. Bella even had on the tights and shoes.

Sirius began laughing along with Ginny and Remus.

"I'm disgusted." Tom stated, "Really?"

"I guess there was a reason you were a Muarder." Severus scoffed. Though his mind was on why Harry had panicked as soon as he realized Hermione was out of his sight. "Spin the bottle , Bella."

"I will get my revenge, Wolf!"

"You sound like Severus." Remus laughed. "I'm sorry but without your magic I'm really not afraid of you."

Bella spun and landed on Draco.

"Drackky. " She purred Draco scooted back to hide himself somewhat behind Sirius' arm." Truth or Dare?"

"Truth?"

"What was the worst thing you ever regret doing at Hogwarts?"

"Trying to curse Harry with the Crucio in the bath room in sixth year. " Draco stated instantly Sirius looked murderous so Draco fled to Severus who of course had saved him from Harry. "Harry got his revenge! He got his spell off and almost killed me!"

All eyes went to Harry.

"Is that a Black trait?" Harry asked, " When in trouble push the inquiry of on someone else to hope no one remembers what you did?"

"Yes, I do wish to know." Hermione spoke, "Because Harry does it so well and his Paternal Grandmother was a Black."

"It is." Bella assured them. "We learn it very quickly during childhood. "

"That's for sure." Sirius replied looking as if he were remembering a good memory. "Ah, childhood. "

"What curse?" Tom demanded. "I wish to know."

"Ask Sev." Harry stated.

"I rest my case!" Hermione huffed throwing her hands up.

Severus sighed all eyes were on him.

"I created a very complex cutting curse when I was younger. I was originally going to use it against the Maurders until I found it was too dangerous. I did create a counter spell but the damage is it is used effectively it can cause a person to bleed out in a matter of minuets. It was lucky I was near by. Harry learned of this by finding my old Potions Book in which I wrote that spell and more. " his eyes fixed on Harry. "Where is that book by the way?"

"Hermione." Harry said

"I have it." She confirmed. She patted her beaded bag. "It's safe with all the other books."

Draco spun the bottle.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny frowned the bottle was once again pointing at her.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who did you loose your virginity to?"

"Blaise Zabini." Ginny blurted her face going crimson. It was anger. She was fuming as she spun the bottle. It landed on Severus. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Severus drawled.

"I dare you to tell everyone who your first love was."

"That's stupid." Harry scoffed, "It was Lily Potter nee Evans."

All eyes went to Severus who looked mildly amused.

"It was Lily Potter nee Evans." he confirmed. Ginny was gaping like a fish. "Did you think to embarrass me? You and Draco are the only one's in this room who didn't know." his eyes went to Hermione. "I have no doubt Harry told you as soon as he found out. "

Hermione nodded and smirked at the memory which prompted Harry to take a drink. Which prompted Hermione to grab a plate with Cheese Treacle Tart on it and a fork and give it to him he sighed and cut a piece off to eat it.

Severus snorted and spun the bottle. It landed on Hermione.

"Well, just who I wanted it to land on. " He said, Hermione squirmed. " Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What is you relationship to Harry?"

Everyone in the room seemed intent on getting this answer Hermione laughed Harry was suitably distracted by his favorite food and had no clue what was going on.

"Harry is my little brother in all but blood. " She smiled at the distracted teen. " Nothing else. " Severus nodded . She spun the bottle and sighed. She looked at Lucius and her smirk had the man shivering. " Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Wrong choice." Harry was back though only half way through the dessert. "You are so going to regret this."

"I dare you to let Sirius mess up your hair."

Lucius looked appalled. Draco quickly fled over another space between Severus and Tom then deciding he wasn't far enough way looked at Harry.

"Tell the broom to switch me spots."

"Ginny switch spots with Draco."

Ginny went without a fuss but she had to admit she felt like this was the more dangerous side of the circle. Then laughed at herself for even thinking it. They didn't have magic there was nothing they could to her. Draco sighed in relief he was now between Granger and the werewolf and felt safer.

Sirius whooped and fell on Lucius messing up the man's hair. Lucius protested loudly. But when it was done it looked worse than Bella's.

"You may not comb it out for four turns. " Hermione replied. "Your turn. "

Lucius spun the bottle and it landed on Bella.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you or Rudolphus infertile or just can't stay in the same room long enough to even do the job so you could get an heir?"

"I didn't want to marry him in the first place so why would I give the LeStranges an heir?!" Bella shrieked, seeing Harry's plate empty she switched it with the Cherry tart on another plate. He sighed. "I am more than capable of having children!"

* * *

"Hello?!"

"NO!" everyone yelled rushing for the door but Narcissa Malfoy was just shutting it. "Dammit!"

Hermione quickly explained everything while trying to stop Harry from drowning himself in the bottle of Fire Whiskey he seemed to be favoring today.

"The Weasley twins just told me I needed to come here." She said blinking at the circle. "They were rather busy but caught me in the alley and said to come here that any Black would do."

"That is not what I told them." Harry finally said putting the bottle down and picking up the tart Bella had given him he sighed. Winky appeared with a note.

"Winky is be finding this on Master's next bottle of Whiskey."

"Your group now has too many people one is permitted to leave but no one related to the Black's in the last 15 generations. " He read. "Well, I can't leave, Narcissa, and Bella can't leave, Sirius can't leave, Remy lives here, Hermione can't be out of my sight for more than a few seconds before I start freaking out. Draco cant leave, Lucius wont leave his family here, Tom wont leave until I'm dead if Sev left he'd have to go back to Dumbledore so he wont leave so ...Winky please deposit Ginny outside and wipe her memory of our location. Drop at Fred and George's. "

"Winky is doing as Master is asking." She grabbed the loudly protesting Ginny and vanished.

"Feel better now, pup?" Sirius laughed, "Getting rid of her?"

"You have no idea."

"Whose turn was it?" Severus drawled, "Bella!"

"Right." Bella nodded, but first." Lucius has cheated on you." she told her sister. "Siri is going to become Lord Black dissolve the marriage and get you sole custody of Drakky."

Cissy squealed and was hugging Sirius and kissing his cheek thanking him. She'd taken Ginny's place and Draco had switched with Sirius.

"Go back to your own side!" Sirius growled pushing the woman off of him. She quickly did as told less he change his mind. "Dammit! Remy research why Black women are so crazy!"

"No research needed for that." Harry scoffed. "Hermione."

Hermione instantly began.

"It's do to the Black's inbreeding." she said, "It's a proven fact that if cousins marry anything before the fifth cousin it causes all sorts of problems."

"Thank you, 'Mione." Harry said, "Bella."

Bella choosing to ignore the fact spun. It landed on Tom.

"Truth of Dare, My Lord."

"Truth."

"Out of the people in this room who would you rather kiss?"

"Shameless." Harry stated taking a bite as Winky reappeared, "Drinks for anyone who wants them."

The elf nodded and quickly took orders.

"Give Harry the good goblin wine in the basement." Sirius said then thought. "In fact bring up a few bottles, we'll all have some. Oh, uh...please."

Winky nodded and vanished.

"Good boy." Hermione praised and gave him a rather large piece of the chocolate cake Winky had left. Remus was almost drooling. "We be nice to the little house elves."

Sirius nodded in agreement as he took the first bite. He moaned in pleasure. Remus' eyes flashed he wanted that chocolate.

Tom cleared his throat.

"Out of all of you I would choose Harry."

Harry jolted fork half way to his mouth and looked at the man. Then looked at Hermione clearly expecting her to tell him he missed something. Hermione sighed and quickly caught him up. With that he shrugged and went back to his treat.

"He really doesn't care?" Draco asked shocked. "Is he okay?"

"No he isn't!" Hermione yelled, "and having house elves deliver beer and whiskey and wine isn't helping!"

"You gave him cake for that." Severus pointed out.

"No I gave him cake for being nice to Winky!" Hermione fumed. "I've been trying everything! Do you know how hard it is to re train a Pure Blood?! I finally discovered almost all Pure Blood men and teens are the same." She had cut a slice and was passing it to Remus who looked ready to pounce and devour the whole thing. "You feed them to get results!"

"It's the best policy when dealing with men, dear." Cissy chuckled, "You of course must be Hermione Granger the House Elf activist."

"I am an activist for all creatures the Ministry is discriminating against. " Hermione replied more calmly. "It's a real sore subject with me."

"We all have our pet projects." Cissy assured her. "My Lord, it's your turn."

Tom had been staring at Harry this whole time something was wrong. Winky arrived back with glasses and wine. Everyone said thank you and was rewarded with cake in which Harry had just noticed was there. He eagerly took the chocolate.

* * *

There was something very wrong with this boy and he was determined to figure out what. He spun the bottle. He smirked it had once again landed on Harry. Hermione let out a noise of frustration and began trying to get the boy's attention. Harry blinked down at the bottle.

"I call magic!"

"We can't use magic, Harry." Draco reminded him. "Though it is strange. "

"What did I choose last time, 'Mione?"

"Truth." she stated promptly. "I wouldn't advise doing it again in your current state, Harry."

"Truth." Hermione growled and pulled at her hair. Sirius quickly switched with Remus who began trying to calm the witch.

"Where did you sleep at your aunts house?"

Harry froze and Hermione was suddenly very concerned and was trying to get him to breath.

"Oh, right." Bella said suddenly to Cissy. "We also established Harry is abused by the Muggles who raised him. His aunt forced him to cook at five then beat him with a hot frying pan and his uncle abuses him the most."

Cissy looked appalled and stared at the obviously disturbed teen only a few months younger than her own.

"In the cupboard under the stairs." Harry said, "My letter came addressed that way. When I was twelve for some reason they put me in Dudley's second bedroom but had put bars on the window. I only found out later it was the Weasley's could stage an elaborate rescue. Dumbledore gave the idea to Ron and had sent word to my aunt she convinced my uncle. Ron then talked to the twins who were worried and they flew the flying car to rescue me I think Dumbledore actually wants to expose magic. Anyway after that it was back in cupboard. "

He grabbed his new drink and drank Hermione was once again crying on him both Sirius and Remus looked ready to kill. Remus was growling reminding them all he was a werewolf. Harry spun the bottle and landed on Cissy.

"Oh, how is that fair I don't know anything about her." Harry whined. He seemed to think. "Sev, you have to give her the potion." Severus growled at the name again but passed the potion to Cissy. "We all took it ." she shrugged and downed it. " Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was the worst person in your mind that you ever had a crush on?"

"HARRY!" Draco cried, "This my mother!"

"James Potter." Cissy stated causing Sirius and Remus to burst out laughing and Lucius and Severus to choke on their drinks. Bella cackled she liked that answer. Tom just cocked his eyebrow looking around at the reactions. Draco and Hermione both looked thoughtful and Harry just blinked at her. "Oh, dear I haven't thought about that in ages."

"Just spin the bottle!" Lucius growled.

She did and to his horror it landed on him.

* * *

"Justice if I've ever heard of it." Harry chuckled darkly. "I wouldn't choose Truth if I were you."

"Truth or Dare, Lucius?"

"Dare!" Lucius decided to take Harry's advice on this one.

"I dare you to tell me who was the first person you cheated on me with and when it was!"

"Of course I forgot that most of the room is in Slytherin so you wouldn't be getting around the question either way." Harry said thoughtfully and innocently. Hermione snorted in to her wine. She normally didn't drink but Remus had asked her to just taste it. It was good. She set it down and giggled again. "Oh, do continue, Lucy."

"Don't call me that." Harry shrugged at him. " I cheated on you with Mia Zabini and on our wedding night. " He growled at his own answer. It was of course true. He swore that woman was a damn Siren. Draco was hiding in his mother's arms she looked murderous and he was trapped between two Black women as Severus sensing danger had moved on the other side of Bella. He weighed his options. He sat with Cissy on his right, then Draco, then Tom, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Severus and Bella on his left. He was not in a good position. He quickly spun the bottle it landed on Sirius. "Truth or Dare."

"Murder."

"Not a choice, Siri." Hermione said trying to force another sweet on Harry and settled for putting a bowl of popcorn in front of him. "You have to leave him alive until we're out of here."

"I can think of a few Muggle ways to do it." Sirius growled, "Poison's Sn- Severus wouldn't have a cure for. I know we have some carving knives around here somewhere. I could strangle him. The full moon's only a few weeks away I can set Moony on him."

"We don't have a gun so we can't shoot him." Harry pipped up. "We could drown him. Lock him in the basement without food. Feed him to the Dementors. Lock him in a room with your mother's portrait ..."

"Oh, I like that one!" Sirius beamed, Hermione had once dissolved into to giggles over the last one. She quickly recovered, "If Kreacher ever comes back I could get him to stand guard and make sure he can't get out. "

"We can just have Dobby do it. " Hermione said, "He should be back from wreaking havoc soon. "

Tom cleared his throat.

"As amusing as I'm finding this take your turn."

"Fine." Sirius huffed still planning on doing his dare. "Hermione , give the vain prick a brush or comb. "

"Not mine!" She argued. "I need them! Do you have any idea what happens to my hair if I don't constantly work with it. I normally use magic!" Harry was laughing again so she proceeded to hit him with the pillow. "it's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" Harry argued back. "Okay, Okay! Winky!" Winky appeared. "A brush and comb for Lucius , please." he lowered his voice . "The cursed one in Walburga's room please."

Winky beamed and vanished. They all heard a loud fight upstairs and all looked up.

"Looks like Kreacher is still in the house." Bella stated, they could hear two voices yelling. Winky clearing yelling' Master Harry's orders!' and Kreacher yelling about the brush. Winky apparently won as she arrived back with the brush and comb. "Oh, but that's..."

Harry cleared his throat and gave her a pointed glare she got that evil happy smile on her face like she'd just been told she was going to get to torture Dumbledore. She nodded rapidly.

"I choose Truth." Sirius said quickly , trying to distract Cissy from figuring it out. But she smirked at him. Draco seemed to recover from the shock and was Curious. Hermione having had a run in with the brush was hiding her face trying to stifle her giggles. "Well, get on with it."

"Fine!" Lucius growled, "Is it true that you and James Potter were lovers?"

Wine went spitting across the room. Hermione was pounding on Harry's back as Bella moved so she didn't get hit with it.

"No, it wasn't." Sirius assured his Godson. "Lily would have hexed me within an inch of my life not to mention what she would have done to James. Just ask Hermione there are spells for that sort of thing. And back in school those were just rumors because we were so close. "

Harry coughed while nodding and glared at Lucius.

"Use the brush! NOW!"

Lucius quickly began brushing his hair only for the brush to come alive and start hitting him.

"Sadly that didn't make me feel better." Harry told Hermione, in a whisper, "We are fully stocked on Weasley products right?"

"Fully ." She assured him. Patting his arm she handed him a potion. He smirked noticing which one it was. "Siri!"

Harry passed it to Tom, who gave it to Draco who looked worried as he gave it to Cissy. While Lucius was distracted she dumped it in his drink. Sirius trying to hold in a laugh quickly spun the bottle.

* * *

It landed on Hermione.

"Truth or Dare, 'Mione." he asked adopting Harry's nickname for her.

"Dare!"

Harry clicked his tongue at her as he ate his popcorn and watched Lucius battling with the brush.

"I dare you and Moony to make out for two minutes no less."

Harry's attention was now focused his eyes flashing. Remus saw and swallowed roughly of course everyone , except Lucius , also noticed. Hermione was beat red and Remus was blushing.

"Now really , Padfoot, Harry's going to kill me for kissing his sister!"

"It's a dare!" Sirius said smugly.

Remus gathered his courage and went for it like Harry had done facing down Severus. He was soon in Heaven kissing Hermione. Who he could smell was enjoying it as much as he was.

Harry watched his watch his anger raising . He had to protect Hermione. He walked out of the room and returned with a pot in his hands . When it was time he dumped it over Remus who screamed and backed off . His teeth began chattering. The water had had ice in it. Harry returned the pot and reclaimed his seat. Sirius was roaring with laughter.

"Protective aren't you, Harry?" Tom mused, noting Severus seemed to be trying to control himself from laughing. "She's your sister not your girlfriend. "

"Bill told me that brothers are supposed to be overprotective of their sisters. " Harry answered.

"Yes, older brothers!" Hermione sighed, "Not younger!"

"Only by ten months. " Hermione huffed at him and spun the bottle. It landed on Severus. "Truth or Dare. "

"Dare. "

"I dare you to play 'Seven minuets in Heaven' with Harry." **(Thank you, 1490)**

Harry once again spit his drink glad he's switched to water . Tom chuckled Remy blinked at the smug Hermione.

"And what is that, Hermione?" Sirius growled, "Because I'm not sure I like the sound of that!"

"Miss. Granger wishes for me to take your Godson into a closet and make out maybe more with him for seven minuets. If we are interrupted we would have to start over. " Severus explained . The Pure Bloods looked shocked, "It's another Muggle game. Though I note Tom isn't shocked one bit. "

"Even in the Muggle Orphanage they played that. I of course did not. "

"So much I could say on that." Harry commented then proceeded to hit Hermione with the pillow. He stood. "Well, are we going? There is one down the hall we can use. "

Severus followed smirking over his shoulder at the enraged Sirius.

* * *

They got as comfortable as they could sitting in the storage cupboard. Harry straddling Severus he kissed him. Severus wrapped one arm around Harry's waist and the other hand in the teen's hair. Harry had one hand on Severus' shoulder the other already running through the man's hair which wasn't greasy at all. It felt like silk.

Harry battled with Severus' tongue. He could already tell neither one was going to give up the fight any time soon and apparently so did Severus because his hand slid under Harry's shirt. Harry moaned as Severus caressed him. He broke the kiss breathing hard.

"That was cheating." Severus smirked and attacked the boys neck. Harry moaned leaning his head back to give him access. Harry gasped as Severus massaged his back with one hand and attacked his neck. "Feels good."

Severus chuckled to himself. In reality he'd wanted to do this for awhile now. He pushed the offending tank top off and worked his way down to lick and suck on Harry's nubs. He was loving the noises he was getting from Harry and pulled him closer to him. He could feel Harry's hard on and his own. His mind supplied that Granger wasn't around and Harry wasn't flipping out.

He heard what sounded as a head hit low on the door and guessed that was her letting him know she there. He focused on the delicious treat in his arms he began playing with Harry's other nub.

Harry had a tight grip on Severus' hair and leaned in to Severus leaning over him resting his cheek in the man's hair. He wanted it so bad. His body was shaking now. It'd been so long since he'd had a partner and wanted some release. He forced Severus' head back and kissed him again. Severus was now massaging his back with both hands. The door suddenly slammed open.

Harry hissed as light assaulted his vision suddenly.

"No way that was seven minuets. " He yelped as Sirius dragged him out of the closet and forced his shirt back on him. "Come on, get over it Siri. I was enjoying myself. "

"It was seven minuets ." Hermione in formed following with Severus who was looking rather smug. Hermione was giggling again and Harry protesting being dragged back in to the room where curious eyes met them. Draco was suddenly laughing.

"Your hair is messed up, Uncle Sev."

"Of course it is." Severus replied, "I'd like to see you do that and come out with perfect hair. "

"I could arrange that."Harry said looking at the still giggling Hermione who suddenly sobered up and hit him with the pillow again. They took their seats. Sirius glaring at Severus. Who just smirked back. "Okay, your turn , Sev."

Severus spun the bottle and it landed on Draco. Who looked scared.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us how old you were when you first had sex and who it was with."

Draco drained of all color both his parents were looking at him sternly.

"Astoria Greengrass." He replied, "Six year her fifth year."

"At least it was your betrothed." Lucius scoffed.

"Wait, I thought you were with Pansy." Hermione pipped up.

"She wishes." Draco spat. "I hate her."

"You and everyone else in the school." Harry scoffed, "But she's always going on about how she's going to be the next Lady Malfoy."

"Over my dead body!" All three Malfoy's screeched.

* * *

Draco spun the bottle and it landed on Remus.

"Truth or Dare, Professor?"

"Please, Draco its Remus. " Remus smiled at the boy. "And I think I will do Truth."

Draco frowned in thought.

"Third year. Did you know about Hermione breaking my nose and do nothing about it?"

"Yes." Remus replied, simply, "You deserved it trying to get Buckbeak killed just because you didn't listen to Hagrid, playing up your injury, and calling her that foul name."

"You did what now?" Lucius growled, "You said you were seriously injured."

"You should know not to take your sons word for everything, Lucius." Tom stated, "Spin, Remus."

Remus did as told and spun. It landed on Bella.

"True or Dare, Bella?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to let 'Mione," Hermione blushed at the nickname. " Do your hair in true Ballerina style."

"What does that mean?" Bella shrieked. "When can I change out of this?!"

"You can't." Hermione replied, Winky had given her uncursed products as Lucius was still fighting with the hair brush. Hermione raced over and began. Harry was laughing again. "Don't move we have to get all of these knots out then we can fix everything and you wont look so crazy. " Hermione finally growled. "Your hair is worse than mine get to the nearest sink we're washing your hair! It'll be easier to do it that way!"

Not giving her a chance to argue she pulled the craziest person in the room out of it talking about hair care products.

"I can't tell if she's brave , stupid or crazy herself." Draco said to Harry was still laughing. Harry suddenly looked around and ran after them. "and then there's that. Some one figure that out!"

"He's afraid to loose her." Tom said, sipping her wine. "So he panics when she's out of sight because he doesn't know if she's being hurt or attacked or what ever that demented Goat has probably told him he'll do to her. "

no one said anything as they thought that through.

Sirius and Remus began whispering to each other then grabbed Severus and forced him in to the conversation. Severus assured them that Albus was the bad guy in all of this and that Tom didn't want to kill Harry he wanted him out. He explained to them about how Albus had been treating Harry and how he and Harry were actually on good terms since first year and how he'd explained everything to Harry. He also swore up and down that he had never touched Harry until today.

They kept talking until the trio came back. True to Hermione's word Bella didn't look as crazy now that her was pulled into a bun. She actually looked rather nice. Hermione was explaining that the hair care products could be brewed as potions as Harry pulled her back to their seats.


	3. Chapter 3

"I need to get you more female friends, 'Mione." Harry rubbed his hair. "and don't even think about it. I already tried all that hair crap my hair just gets worse."

"It's the Potter curse." Sirius beamed "I think James was the only Potter whoever liked it."

"He'll probably remain the only one too." Harry snapped, "Spin the bottle!"

Bella quickly spun the bottle swearing to herself to never take another dare from the werewolf even though she kind of liked the hair it reminded her of how Andy wore her hair. The bottle stopped on Lucius.

"I call cheat!" Lucius declared still fighting with the brush. "Call this damn thing off!"

"Truth or Dare, Lucy?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to turn into your animagus form for three turns. "

Lucius huffed, "How am supposed to take my turn then!"

"easy."Harry said "You take your turn then transform. "

Lucius growled and spun the bottle. It landed on Cissy.

"Truth or Dare!"

"Dare!"

They were glaring at each other.

"I dare you to tell Draco the truth about his birth."

"I'm going to kill you!" she yelled at him. Then looked at her confused son and said in a much calmer voice. "Dragon, dear. When you were born you had a younger twin sister."

"I did?" Draco blinked "Really?"

"Yes, I named her Andromeda after my sister but she vanished and we don't know what happened to her. " She hugged her son. "That's why we've always spoiled you so much."

"I want my sister!" Draco demanded. "Is this why I don't have any other siblings?"

"Yes dear." Cissy replied, "I couldn't bring myself to have anymore after you two because I was afraid to loose them."

"WOw, I didn't know that." Sirius and Bella said at the same time.

Narcissa with tears in her eyes spun the bottle it landed on Tom.

"Truth or Dare, My Lord. "

"Dare."

"I dare you to..." They all heard her curse and try to think quickly. She suddenly smiled, "I dare you to tell us who your favorite Death Eater is."

"Wait!" Hermione said, "as interesting as this is Lucius you are supposed to be your animagus form."

Lucius transformed.

"A _www._ " Harry scoffed, " _You're not even a poisonous snake._ " Harry said in Paraseltongue. " _You're no fun."_

 _"I will kill you, brat!"_

 _"You will do no such_ thing!" Tom hissed making Harry jump . Tom looked at him. "Did you forget I could speak to snakes as well, Harry?"

"As a matter of fact I did. " He looked at Hermione. "I'll switch to pumpkin juice now. I think I've had enough if I'm forgetting that."

"Good boy." Hermione repeated and quickly poured him some. "What did you say?"

"I was teasing him about not being poisonous." Harry shrugged, "Then he's said he'd kill me then Tom says he won't . "

Hermione frowned again again this went against what Dumbledore had taught Harry two years ago.

"My favorite Death Eater?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Rabastan Lestrange." Lucius and Bella did not like the news. "He's quite and does what he's told without questions and has only let me down once. "

Tom spun the bottle.

"I CALL CHEATING AND MAGIC!"

"We can't do magic." Draco repeated. " But it is curious."

Harry sighed, "Dare!"

He glared at the man. Hermione sighed knowing this wasn't going to end well. They were obviously not going to give up on his abuse issue or the fact that he wouldn't let her out of his sight. It had been like that since first year but it had only gotten worse during fourth and was to this point at Sixth.

"I dare you to tell if Dumbledore knew about your abuse."

"I'm not abused."

"Hermione." Tom said and Hermione hit Harry with her pillow. " You were saying, Harry?"

"Yes." Harry bit out wondering if he could go back on his earlier statement of switching his drink choice. "Dumbledore knows because I told him first year. He said I had to go back because of the Blood Wards . He said that what they do to me is all part my training. "

He quickly spun the bottle and it landed on Cissy again.

* * *

"Truth or Dare, Draco's mum."

"Call me Cissy." she ordered, "I will take Dare."

"I dare you to sing Homewrecker by Gretchen Wilson. "

"OH!" Hermione cheered she rushed out of the room and came back with a boom box. She plugged in the head phones and put them on Cissy ears. She pressed play and Cissy gasped as music filled her ears. "it's Muggle but Harry and I managed to get a few Muggle things to work around here. "

After a few moments Cissy nodded at Hermione and stood up . Hermione gave her an empty bottle and told her to sing into it. She then unplugged the head phones.

 **'Well , you're a real hot cookie with your new hair due,**

 **Your high heeled boots and your credit card.'**

Cissy sang as the music played once more what shocked everyone was that she had an amazing singing voice.

 **'Long legs and a mini skirt.**

 **Yeah, you know what works and you work it hard.**

 **You smile like such a lady, Innocent and sweet.**

 **You drive the men folk crazy ,**

 **but any girl can see,'**

 **"** Ginny. " Draco coughed.

 **'You're just a homewrecker.**

 **I know what you're doin'**

 **You think you're gonna ruin what I got, but you're not**

 **Yeah, you little go-getter I'll teach you a lesson**

 **If you get into messin' with my man you don't stand a chance**

 **No, you're just a homewrecker**

 **I'm sure you waited for a long, long time**

 **To find a man like mine '**

Lucius in his snake form preened.

 **but honey you're too late**

 **So before you go and make your move**

 **Maybe me and you should get a few things straight**

 **There's two ways we can do this, I'll let you decide**

 **You can take it somewhere else or we can take it outside, you little**

 **Homewrecker I know what you're doin'**

 **You think you're gonna ruin what I got, but you're not**

 **Yeah, you little go-getter I'll teach you a lesson**

 **If you get into messin' with my man you don't stand a chance**

 **No, you're just a homewrecker**

 **Now Honey, I'm a Christian, but if you keep it up**

 **I'm gonna go onto kickin' your pretty little butt**

 **Is that clear enough? Yeah, you little**

 **Homewrecker I'll teach you a lesson**

 **If you get into messin' with my man you don't stand a chance**

 **No, you're just a homewrecker**

 **Yeah, you're just a homewrecker, homewrecker.'  
**

Everyone except Lucius and Tom clapped. Severus politely touching his hands together gently.

Sirius was whistling.

Hermione turned off the music and Cissy sat down.

"That was great." Harry laughed, "You have an amazing voice, Cissy. oh, you can turn back now, Lucy." Lucius turned back looking pissed.

"Thank you, Harry dear." Cissy spun the bottle it landed on Sirius again. "Truth or Dare, dear cousin ?"

"I'll take Truth."

"pity." she said simply. " Lets see." she seemed to think. "Did you ever have a crush on a Slytherin if so who?"

"Sure I did." Sirius replied, "I was crushing on Gibbs Northby back during my third year."

Remus was laughing and Severus looked on the verge of doing so.

Sirius huffed and spun it landed on Severus who blinked at it. Then stared into Sirius' eyes.

"Truth or Dare, snivy?"

"I'll take a dare from you any day, Black!"

"First names!"Harry called knowing it would fall on deaf ears. "Guys?!"

"I think this was a bad idea, Harry." Hermione whined.

"I dare you to kiss Bella on the lips."

Severus looked utterly disgusted and so did Bella. He moved over and quickly pecked Bella on the lips.

A chorus of EWWWWWWWWWW's followed .

"Damn." Sirius muttered, "I didn't think he'd actually do it."

Severus glared at him and spun the bottle it landed on Draco. Who swallowed.

"Truth or Dare?"

"T-truth."

"Have you ever had a crush on a Muggle Born and if so who?"

"Yes." Draco swallowed and moved closer to his mother knowing she was the safest person in the room on the Dark Side. His eyes hit Harry."Hermione Granger."

Lucius growled, Harry's eyes flashed and Hermione had to hold him back from attacking. Sirius and Remus quickly joined him.

"I got over it!'" Draco said quickly "It was third year! Way over it!"

Harry seemed to calm enough to sit down but he wasn't letting this go with out having his say.

"Let me get this straight she breaks your nose and you fall in love with her?"

"Actually, yes." Draco said blushing. "It was more the fact that she actually had the nerve to punch me and break my nose that I fell in love with . "

Harry huffed.

"Excuse me!" Lucius roared, "Why did I not hear about this?"

"Because you were already trying to kill an innocent Hippogriff he wasn't about to tell you that a muggle born hit him and broke his nose. " Harry answered, "Draco."

Draco quickly spun it landed on Severus again.

* * *

"Truth or Dare , Uncle Sev?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us if you knew about Harry's abuse?"

"I did not or he would not have been left with the Muggles Blood Wards and Dark Lords be damned."

Harry started and frowned at the man. Severus wouldn't meet his eye and spun the bottle. It landed on Hermione who gave a squeak.

"Truth or Dare, Hermione."

She bit her lip and hugged her pillow close.

"Truth."

"What is the most difficult potion you've ever brewed. "

"DARE!" Harry and Hermione demanded.

"You can't switch." Severus sneered causing Harry to have a panic attack. "Now I'm more interested...What's wrong with Potter?"

"Oh, just you and Draco are going to kill of us if you ever figured out why we brewed the Poly Juice Potion which is the hardest one I've ever had to brew." Hermione replied, "Calming Draght. " One popped out of her bag and she fed it to Harry. Who began calming down. she quickly spun the bottle ending the question on both men's tongue. It landed on Sirius. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Why did you bully Severus during your time at school?" She grunted as she was hit with her own pillow. She sighed looking at Harry."Well, I didn't know you wanted to ask that question now did I?"

With that she grabbed her pillow back.

"Well, i did it because I had a huge crush on him from the time I saw him." Sirius answered his face by passing the Weasley hair. "But he was always hanging around with Lily and ignored me. Also I didn't know how to really express feelings like that because I'd never had anyone show me any positive feelings growing up. Plus, he isn't gay."

He quickly spun the bottle leaving a laughing werewolf and a stunned Potion's Master. The bottle landed on Lucius again.

"Oh, come on!" Lucius protested. " Dare!"

"I dare you to tell us what you did with your daughter."

Lucius was as pale as a ghost.

"I took her into the muggle world and left her." Lucius replied, "I only needed the boy and I never wanted children to begin with. I left her in an orphanage. somewhere in Great Britain."

Hermione was suddenly thinking very hard. Lucius could see how irate his wife was how irate everyone was. He quickly spun the bottle.

"Truth or dare, Mudblood."

"Lucius you will refrain from name calling while here or I will put you under the Crucio when we are out. " Tom said, shocking everyone. "If you do it again I wont stop Harry from mauling you."

Harry looked ready to do just that. Hermione making an executive decision gave Harry a glass of wine he was actually much calmer drunk.

"Truth."

Lucius frowned but tried to think of a good question.

"Are you really going to marry Ronald Weasley?"

"Ugh!" Hermione shivered, "I wouldn't marry Ronald Weasley if he was the last man on Earth! I would kill myself before that happened and why the hell do you even think that?" Lucius pointed to Draco as Winky finally gave him an uncursed brush and took the other away. Muttering about an upset Kreacher. "AND YOU?!"

"Woh, now calm down, Hermione." Draco said, " I was telling my parents how crazy Weasel was . He's been going around for years saying that he was going to marry you."

"Harry, you will go and hex Ronald within an inch of his life when we finally get out of here!" Hermione shrieked. Harry gave another Slytherin smirk that had several people shivering. "You can do that while I yell at him! Though he'll probably say something stupid and I'll end up hexing him as well. ... Hey, Harry how do you do that Frog Song Curse again?!"

Harry smiled fondly. Oh, yes he remembered using that one.

"Ah, good times." Harry said, "Good times. "

"It that why Weasel missed a month of school 2 year? " Draco asked, eye brow cocked, "That's a border line Dark Curse, Potter and you cast it?"

"He was being so annoying." Harry whined, "He wouldn't let me study and I caught him trying to take my cloak and broom and map out of my trunk. It was the first spell that came to mind. I had originally looked it up to use on Dumbledore during one of our "lessons" I never got to do that." He frowned"MIONE!"

She quickly pulled out a little black book and wrote "Frog Song Curse/Dumbledore and Ron. Harry nodded.

"He tried to steal your things?" Sirius frowned. "Did you report him?"

"I told Sev."

Severus sighed as once again all eyes were diverted to him.

"I thought the punishment was suitable and took the Frog. I poured a potion over him that would make him look like a chocolate frog and released him later for Crabbe and Goyle to chase about the dungeon so that they could get their daily exercise every day that month. " Laughter at that. "Then I had Harry write a missive giving me permission to buy him a trunk with money out of his vault. i got him a multi section trunk with anti theft charms and wards on it. then I was sent back with another missive to do the same for Hermione. I did not inform Dumbledore but did inform Poppy and Minerva both who were glad Harry was sticking up for himself and they agreed to say he caught some obscure Wizard Disease that the boy had not had his shots for and was in quarantine. "

"MIONE!"

She pulled out her black book.

"Go thank Poppy and Minerva." she said as she wrote. "Got it and thank you again, for going and getting that, Sev." Severus huffed, now they were both doing it. " I can't tell you how thank full I am for that. "

She then spun the bottle. It landed on Tom again.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare I should think."

"I dare you to tell the truth about what your views on Muggleborns are."

"You show her a Slytherin technique and she turns around and uses it." Draco smirked, and shook his head.

"well, when i was younger I hated Muggles and Muggle-Borns because of my father. " Tom replied, "He was a Muggle and he abandon my mother..."

"Who he only loved because she dosed him with love potion in the first place." Harry cut in .

"Well, yes. Be that as it may..." tom stopped and frowned at Harry who was having a piece of cake shoved down his throat by Hermione telling him the girl had known that fact too and wanted Harry to shut up about it. "I 'll get to you two and how you know that later. " Hermione gave a weak smile Harry just grabbed the cake and went to eating it. " My mother was unable to take care of me..."

"Because she died in childbirth staying alive just long enough to name you Thomas Marvolo Riddle after your father and hers." Harry pipped up .

"Again correct." Tom said, everyone in the room was getting uneasy now.

"So I was left at the Orphanage she gave birth to me at. A Muggle orphanage. Where i was not treated well because of my magic. " Harry opened his mouth to say something but then shut himself up because he'd been about to reveal something about himself. "So I grew up hating all muggles. Then I decided that with out them we couldn't really carry on because the number of witches and wizards were decreasing each year. I decided the problem lay with the Ministry itself. We loose most of our Muggleborns back to the Muggles as soon as their education is over."

"Because we are treated un fairly." Hermione nodded. "last picked for jobs and we don't really know much of anything about how to fit in ..."

"Exactly, our goal is to over throw Dumbledore take over the school to teach the correct teachings and to over throw the government. "

Hermione nodded and pulled harry up.

"I think we should turn in for the night. " She pushed Harry on to the couch and pulled two sleeping bags out of her bag. She took the floor next to him. "NOW!"

Not understanding why they were listening to her they scattered from the room .


	4. Chapter 4

When everyone returned the next morning it was to see Hermione fussing with her hair in a mirror and Harry still passed out.

"Don't mind him." Hermione said finally getting her hair under control. "I had to give him Dreamless sleep last night. Out of my own stock . " she said quickly. " He has bad dreams sometimes. "

"You don't give it to him too often do you?" Severus asked.

"No. no. this is actually the first time in two months. He's been doing so good." She tied her hair off then faced them. "Oh, Bella you took my advice." Everyone looked to see Bella once again in her robes but her hair calmly and neatly pulled into a high pony tail. "It's very good."

"Much easier to control. " Bella grunted. "House elf!" Winky and Dobby both appeared. "Will you _please_ get me some coffee."

"We is almost being done with Breakfast." Dobby said to her. "We is getting drinks along shortly so no one is being tempted to murder cranky master."

With that they both vanished. Harry groaned and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"You didn't need to force Dreamless Sleep down my throat." he snapped at Hermione as he stomped over to the circle. Last nights mess had been cleaned up. He was still wrapped in his sleeping bag.

"You woke me up screaming at 1 o clock this morning!" Hermione snapped back. "Neither of us are morning people and I was having a very good dream!"

Coffee suddenly appeared with milk, and various juices.

Harry and Hermione got thermoses in front of them. Both gladly grabbed them and drank deeply. Both letting out a sigh of relief as the bitter taste and caffeine hit their systems.

"I think that's the closest I've seen you two coming to a fight." Draco yawned. "Out side the Great Hall."

"Oh, we fight." Hermione mumbled, "those rows are legendary if you ask the Gryffindors. We normally keep our issues in the common room. Gryffindors aren't as Loyal to Dumbledore as you might think. So it never leaks out."

Harry let out a huge yawn and wrinkled his nose at the plate Hermione was presenting him with

"Food or Potion and you must eat lunch."

Harry growned his teeth together and pushed her away he grabbed a slice of Spinach Quiche **(love quiche hate Spinach. Gran makes awesome Quiche. )** He picked up his fork and cut into it then took a bite.

"Fair enough. " Hermione replied, starting in on the plate in her hand . "Two slices or you eat something else and you must have at least one glass of milk."

Harry grunted .

"Hermione." Cissy said, "Are you interested in becoming a Healer?"

"I'm already doing my Apprenticeship. I am duel studying for Mind Healing as well. " Harry grunted. "They wanted to fast track Harry into the Auror program but I wouldn't let them." she sipped her coffee. "he used to want to become an Auror but he's joined me in my Healing classes while studying to become a Chief. You should taste some of the things Harry can cook. " she hummed to herself. "I take cooking classes in the same room so it's okay. We managed to get a whole month off."

"It was forced down my throat and I still hate it!" Harry growled. Hermione absently patted his back.

"I didn't know you wanted to be a Healer." Sirius said to his Godson looking hurt. "Why didnt you tell me? I would have gotten you a Potions tutor and ..."

"I'm good at Potions." Harry yawned. " I got extra help after classes let out. I say I but I mean we." Sev yawned and drank his coffee. "I was terrible first year because really it didn't sound cool to me and thanks to Ron I never opened the book. I had to hold back how smart I am in classes and when I was around Dumbledore or he might suspect something. "

Harry was too tired to notice what he'd just let slip. He drank his coffee and flinched when Hermione began lecturing. He quickly found out it was Sev she was on about and went back to eating.

"Do you have to put up with that every morning?" Bella asked, in awe at the girl.

"Yes we do." Draco nodded, "It wasn't morning in the Great Hall with out Harry and Hermione yelling at each other over Harry eating and Hermione threatening him with a Nutrient Potion she'd gotten from Poppy. " He settled in to eating. "Ahh...just like old times."

Severus growled at the annoying girl and took Harry's example quickly getting the same lecture as Harry about what he had to do.

Hermione huffed sitting back down.

"I swear I take care of two kindergartners."

"she takes care of you, Severus?" Tom asked.

"These two annoying beings are holding me at their flat against my will." Severus responded. "They seem to think that i need mother henning." he nodded toward Hermione. "and protection from you and Dumbledore." he nodded to Harry. "If I'm not back at a certain time a portkey forces me back once I'm at of Muggle vision. " he sighed, again nodding to Harry. "That is unless I have meetings to attend to. Then as soon as they are over I am whisked back. Some times it's a good thing because I am in no shape to Apperate. "

"so we get a lot of practice brewing Potions." Hermione yawned. "We've almost become masters at the Crucio Potion. "

Harry grunted still working on his first slice of Quiche. He tiredly poured a glass of milk and took a drink . Severus quickly copied him not wanting to hear another tirade . They normally put up a fight in the morning but today no energy was had to do so.

"Okay, so you're good a Potions but you still didn't tell me you wanted to be a Healer." Sirius whined.

"I also didn't tell you that I have my mastery in everything except Healing because one test made it so I didn't have to do Apprenticeships." Harry hissed out. "No offense , Padfoot, i love you and all but Dumbledore hangs around here far too often and you and Moony don't have strong enough Occlamency shields to block him out." He yawned again. " I don't want him knowing i'm not on the track he thinks I'm on."

Sirius smiled fondly at Harry.

"I understand." He nodded, "I 'll practice harder. Every Black is supposed to know it but I hated the way my folks taught it. They just invaded your mind with no warning..."

"now why does that sound familiar?" Harry drawled, Hermione was choking on her juice. She'd started when Sirius had spoken. "Oh, yeah isn't that how Dumbledore told you to teach my Occlemancy 5th year, Sev? "

"Shut it." severus growled, "and yes. I already explained my actions ."

"and I apologized for the pensive." Harry yawned again. "It was Tom's turn."

"Lets play a different game." Draco said, " Come on."

"No." Harry said simply. "Siri,..." he whined, "Draco doesn't want to play with me."

"As Head of House I order you to play with Harry , Draco."

Draco huffed he had to obey. The Black House beat out the Malfoy House in purity. The Black House was also stronger.

"Very well, Harry." Tom said and spun it landed on Severus who scowled at Harry. "A change of pace. Severus Truth or Dare?"

"It doesn't matter you're going to tell me to answer the question either way." Severus replied, grumpily. " Truth."

"Who are you most loyal to?" Tom asked "and why?"

"My loyalty has always and will always lay with Harry Potter." Severus yawned "Because I swore to protect him from all harm be that you , Dumbledore or crazed fans. I will do everything I can to protect the boy and his safety is my utmost priority and by extension Hermione as well. "

Everyone in the room Minus Harry, who was too focused on choosing his next thing to eat, and Hermione who was too busy hitting Harry's hand away from the Strawberry Crepe's , looked at Severus.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"Merlin!" Draco rubbed his head, "Harry you're allergic to Strawberries!"

"Oh, right." Harry stared down at the treat in his hands. "Thanks, Draco." He passed the Crepe to the boy who eagerly attacked it. "Guess the whole hall heard that lecture. " He once again examining the food.

"Pretty much." Draco agreed. "You two came down really early that morning so only a few of us were there. It was lucky Dumbledore wasn't."

Harry grunted and pointed to a cheese danish. Hermione nodded. Harry gladly claimed his new prize and began eating again.

* * *

Severus spun the bottle it landed on Lucius.

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"DOBBY!"

"Master Sev'us is calling Dobby?"

"Take Lucius into the smallest room in the house and lock him in with Welburga's painting do not let him out for the whole day and tell her about Lucius cheating on Narcissa."

"Yes, Master Sev'us."

Dobby took Lucius and was gone.

Sirius actually hit Severus on the back and said "Good one,"

"As Harry suggested the game he should take Lucius' turn." Hermione said, Bella pointed to the boy who was now eating an omelet and didn't seem to being paying attention. "Oh, sorry he just gets distracted by the smallest things some times."

"We've noticed." Tom said, "While he is distracted why is he like this?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you." Hermione sighed, "I think it goes back to the Dursley's. He's been like this for as long as I've known him. He can do his work and not get distracted or play Quidditch but in a normal setting he focuses on the weirdest things. "

Hermione then set about getting Harry's attention, saying how proud she was that he was eating; that earned her a smile, and catching him up on what had just happened

"You mean Sev actually did that?" Harry blinked, "I thought it would be Sirius."

"I was going to but Sn...Severus beat me to it." Sirius admitted. "I didn't want to find out anything that would make me even madder. "

"I didn't want to listen to him." Severus replied finishing his milk and going back to his coffee. " Cissy made him sleep alone last night and he always gets in a foul mood when that happens."

Harry scoffed and spun. He took another bite of his omelet and watched the bottle land on Cissy.

"Truth or Dare."

"I'll choose Dare."

"Get Winky to give you a bucket of water with Ice in it then tell Dobby that I dared you to dump it on Lucius. Then do so."

Cissy looked at him in shock then gave him a small smile before leaving the room. Harry seemed to deem his job done and went back to his breakfast for some reason he was hungry. He drank more coffee. Suddenly he seemed to jolt awake as a loud scream came from somewhere in the house. He blinked as several people laughed, or cackled in Bella's case. He looked to see he'd been leaning against Tom.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Are you still tired?" Tom asked brushing off the apology. Everyone had seen how Harry had just dozed off. Hermione had just managed to save the sleeping bag, and Harry's lap from a hot sauce covered omelet when Harry had suddenly fallen asleep. "Should you go back to sleep?"

"I'm fine." Harry replied shaking his head. "Great job."

Cissy came in looking triumphant. She held out a picture. She'd been given a camera by Dobby.

"'Mione, he drank the drink." Harry cried, "He must have done it before he went to sleep.."

Hermione snatched the picture and broke down laughing.

Lucius had horn and red hair. Harry passed the picture around to the amusement of the circle.

"Oh, and the House Elf is knitting. "

"Winky is expecting. " Harry yawned. "Kreacher wanted a mate and so did Winky and Winky didn't care who it was as long as she got babies that would be loyal to her master and Kreacher wanted some that were loyal to the House of Black so they decided to mate and came to ask permission so we gave it and Dobby is Godfather."

"That actually made sense." Remus chuckled, "He normally doesn't when he babbles like that. "

"So half of any babies they have will be Potter elves and the other half Black elves." Sirius said, " For some reason we can't find any of the Potter elves anymore. We've got Harry to Claim his Lordship and called them but they don't come so we went to all the properties save two and couldn't find them. "

Harry grunted and chose his next food some French thing that Hermione said she'd had in New Orleans . To him it looked like a powdered doughnut. All he could remember was they started with B. He piled a lot on his plate. Hermione was practically bouncing in excitement that Harry was eating but didn't say anything and shook her head at everyone else. Sirius of course said something but not what they expected.

"What you got there, Harry?"

"B." Harry said, absently. "Ben..."

"Beignets." Hermione said, and Harry nodded, "He likes them because of the sugar. "

"taste good."

Cissy spun the bottle as Sirius loaded his plate. Remus took a few he'd had some when looking for work down there. The bottle landed on Bella.

"Truth of Dare, sister?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me what you actually think of Andy since she became a Blood Traitor?"

"WAIT!" Harry suddenly said, "The Potions, Sev!"

"Oh, right." Severus quickly passed them out. And everyone drank.

"I love her and miss her and wish she could be excepted back in to the family . " Bella said a hint of sadness in her voice. " I hate that we are apart."

"Moony." Sirius yawned.

Remus quickly got his list out.

"Accept all "Blood Traitors " Back into Black family. " Remus said as he wrote. Sirius nodded, " Reinstate money coming from Black main vault."

Sirius nodded again he wouldn't have remembered that one.

"Add make Remus Lupin personal assistant and pay him for his services. " Sirius stated. Remus gave him a smile and wrote it.

"And Write add 'Mione as my personal Potter assistant and accountant and pay her for her services." Harry parroted. Giving Hermione big innocent puppy dog eyes. Hermione chuckled and wrote it down. "Good. No!" Suddenly said, "I got a better one! Adopt Hermione as my sister and make her a Potter!"

He grunted as she hugged him tightly.

" 'mione my Benny!"

"Beignet." she corrected letting him go so he could catch one from falling off his plate. "and thank you."

Harry shrugged and began eating again.

Sirius was laughing and Remus looked amused.

* * *

Bella spun and it landed on Severus. Who glared daggers.

"Truth or Dare, Sevvy."

"Dare."

"Oh..." she seemed to think. Then leaned over and whispered in his ear. She sat back and he sat frozen.

"What happens if we refuse dare's ?"

"Lets say..." Harry thought. "You get an hour with Walburga in the same room where Lucius is. Normally you'd have to forfeit the game and be labeled a coward. "

Severus took a deep breath grabbed Sirius and kissed him. Sirius was soon getting into the kiss. Bella kept glancing from the kissing to her watch. Harry was amused and turned on. Hermione had broken into giggles again. Draco gagging and Cissy trying to calm while looking happy and amused herself. Three minuets later Bella called time. Severus shoved Sirius away from him and spun the bottle. Sirius was sitting against Remus dazed. Remus was giggling himself. The bottle landed on him and he sobered up. Severus was known to be hostile first thing in the morning he remembered working at Hogwarts third year and the arguments he had caused just saying good morning to the man before the man's tenth cup of coffee.

"Truth or Dare, Wolf?"

"Truth."

"Is the witch you had a crush on when you taught Hermione?"

'I am so dead.' Remus thought to himself. Said witch was frozen and said witches soon to be blood brother glaring ready to kill. "yes, it was."

Hermione grabbed Harry but he made no motion to move.

"You hurt 'Mione and you'll be sorry." Harry stated, "I will kill you and feel no remorse over it."

Remus nodded slowly and her Hermione sighed in relief. Remus shortly echoed her. Sirius and Tom both blinked at Harry in shock.

" 'Mione is the most important person in the world." Harry replied to the un asked question.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus spun the bottle and it landed on Harry. Harry who was helping himself to another Beignet.

"Uh, Harry?" Harry blinked at him . "Truth or Dare, Pup?"

"Truth?"

"Do you have an animagus form and if so when did you learn it?"

"Yes and we learned it second year." Harry replied, " It was easy for me. I'm a natural Animagus but Hermione pestered me to teach her then I couldn't explain how I did it so i had to send for some books from a few book stores and it took the better part of Christmas break but she finally managed. We didn't let Ron know about it."

Harry spun the bottle and it landed on Draco.

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth?"

"Well, I repeat Remy's question to you."

"I am and it took three years to learn it!" Draco huffed, "I finally got it down last year."

"Harry, didn't you say that Natural Animagus run in pure blood families?"

"I did." Harry smiled at Hermione. " and it does. But the Potter family is older than the Malfoy family and the Gene must not have been passed on from the Black family."

"Oh, " Hermione nodded, "Okay, then. "

Draco huffed again thoroughly annoyed.

He spun and it landed on Hermione.

"Truth of Dare ."

"Dare ."

"I dare you to tell us your deepest darkest family secret."

"I'm adopted." Hermione burst out. "My parents don't know that I know. I found the papers in my dad's desk drawer when looking for a book. I was adopted from an Orphanage in Great Britain. There wasn't any information about my birth parents only that a man with long blond hair dropped me off. "

Harry's eyes suddenly flashed he'd made the connection. Sure it had taken him all night but he sometimes forgot Hermione was adopted.

"Wait," Draco said, "Dobby!"

"old master Draco is calling Dobby but he is not being able to come ." Winky said , "Winky is helping?"

"Can you remove Wizard Glamour?"

Winky is being able to do that." Winky nodded, "Who?"

Draco nodded to Hermione. Winky danced around Hermione and the snapped her fingers. Hermione's eyes became the same color as Draco's and her hair , though still bushy, became the same color blond. Otherwise she began to look more like Narcissa and Sirius. Harry hugged her.

"You just look prettier to me, 'Mione."

"My Andy!" Cissy grabbed the girl and began hugging her only to get a pillow in the head and her daughter dragged back over to her spot. "She's mine!"

Harry's eyes flashed and murder was shown on his face. The message was clear. Her name was Hermione and she belonged to him.

"O-okay, but may I set up visitation rights?"

"Yes." Harry said, "You and Draco may meet us here for family dinner every Sunday at 1. You may see us at 6 every Tuesday and Thursday at the Leaky . Monday and Wednesday's at 4 at the Muggle Cafe across from St Mungos and Saturday's you may see us at 7 at the Three Broomsticks. "

Cissy was quickly writing the schedule down on a piece of paper Draco was still staring.

"I can come?" Draco asked uneasily.

"I said you could." Harry waved him off. " 'Mione may not leave my side. Never!"

"That's going to make dating hard." Remus mumbled to himself and received a glare.

"You will be supervised on every date until I know you properly protect my 'Mione!" Harry stated, "and you will like it!"

Remus nodded quickly. He noted Tom was smirking at Harry with some kind of emotion in his eyes. If he didn't know better he would have said it was love.

Hermione smiled weakly at Harry. While Cissy and Draco gushed their thanks on to Winky . Winky was beaming and saying she was happy to help.

Hermione cleared her throat and spun the bottle. It landed on Tom.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Hermione frowned in thought. Then smirked.

"I dare you to make Harry sit in your lap for the next ten turns."

Sirius choked on his pumpkin juice call him a kid but he liked it for breakfast. Harry suddenly jolted and tried to get away while Tom just pulled him into his lap.

"You're too light." Tom said to the boy. "You need to eat more. " Harry huffed and downed more coffee. He was still hungry he suddenly growled, "Yes?"

"WINKY !" his elf appeared. "Who told you to spike my food with Appetite Stimulant?"

"Master Doggy is saying Master is needing it." Winky answered wringing her hands. "Master is still hungry yes?"

"Yes." Harry said grudgingly. Winky beamed and left the food for her master to pick from and vanished. " I can't believe you resorted to that."

"Why didn't I think to resort to that?" Hermione huffed, Sirius grinned at her. "But is that really the only healthy way to deal with an eating disorder?"

"Well..." Sirius scratched his neck. "Yes, and no. If they like throwing up then no unless you give them Stomach Soothers. Even then it's no impossible for them to make themselves throw up. "

To stop that conversation before it got started Tom spun the bottle it landed on Sirius. Who frowned at the offending object.

"Stomach Soother!" Harry yelled and suddenly had one in his hands he downed it . He passed his plate to Remus who ate it. It was another french concoction Hermione liked. "That thing better never appear on my plate again. It's gross."

"It tastes different to everyone." Draco said, cutting Hermione off. " I don't like it either. It's a wizarding dish."

"Truth or Dare, Sirius."

"Truth."

"Okay, If Harry ." he squeezed the boy gently. "Were to leave the war would you and your werewolf go with him?"

"In a heart beat." Sirius said, " We only stay in this war to protect him and Hermione."

" 'Mione!"

"Send letter to Rita saying we are out of the war and will be moving to spain."

"Misdirection. " Harry said to Sirius and Remus. " If anything I'd move to Sweden I liked that house we went to."

"Why Skeeter?" Cissy asked.

"4th year we learned that she was an illegal Beetle Animagus." Harry explained, "The Slytherin's were more than happy to give her interviews about me and Hermione. " Draco blushed he remembered that. "So now 'Mione and I blackmail her to only print our articles un changed she can do what she's wants with everyone elses . We'll vouch for Sirius when he becomes Lord Black."

He was now eating scrabbled eggs on a piece of buttered toast with hot sauce on it. He took a bite.

* * *

Sirius spun the bottle and landed on Cissy.

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"If you could have married any wizard but Lucius who would you have married?"

"Rabastan Lestrange."

"Why is everyone picking him?!" Bella demanded. " Our Lord said he was the Favorite!"

"It's because he's quite and sensitive. " Cissy was nearly drooling. "and the things I could do to him..."

"MOTHER!" Draco yelled effectively cutting her off.

"Oh, I'm sorry Draco and Hermione, dears."

"No need." Hermione said , waving her hand. "I've met him and I happen to like the quite type."

Remus blushed.

"Like mother like daughter." Cissy said with a fond smile.

Remus quickly wrote that down nodding at Sirius that he understood and noting that Harry wasn't trying to get away from Tom and was effectively distracted once more.

Cissy spun and it landed on Tom/Harry.

"Er." Cissy said, "Harry, dear? Harry?"

Tom gave Harry a little shake and nodded at the bottle then Cissy.

"Yes?" Harry said,

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to use a Weasley Product that will get rid of Lucius' hair."

" 'Mione what do we have?"

"We have a number of the hair line." Hermione answered she was a digging in her bag. " We used a few on Ron since we got them. But I think Baldy Waldy would do." She surfaced with a small pill. " I'll do it you can't get up for another 7 turns."

Hermione returned with a picture and everyone had a good laugh. Lucius Malfoy was Bald but still had his horns.

Harry spun the bottle. It landed on Remus.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me, Pup."

Harry set his empty plate down finally full.

"I dare you to sing "The Impossible " "

"Oh!" Hermione squealed fetching her boom Box "I love that song!"

Remus gave a tight smile and waved the head phones' off.

"I know it." she nodded as he stood taking a bottle with him. "Music."

Hermione turned it on.

' **My dad chased monsters from the dark  
He checked underneath my bed**  
 **He could lift me with one arm way up over top his head**  
 **He could loosen rusty bolts with a quick turn of his wrench**

 **He pulled splinters from his hand**  
 **And never even flinched**  
 **In thirteen years I'd never seen him cry**  
 **But the day that grandpa died, I realized**

 **Unsinkable ships sink, unbreakable walls break**  
 **Sometimes the things you think would never happen**  
 **Happen just like that unbendable steel bends**  
 **If the fury of the wind is unstoppable**  
 **I've learned to never underestimate the impossible**

 **Then there was my junior year, Billy had a brand new car**  
 **It was late, the road was wet**  
 **I guess the curve was just too sharp**  
 **I walked away without a scratch they brought the helicopter in**

 **Billy couldn't feel his legs, said he'd never walk again**  
 **But Billy said he would**  
 **And his mom and daddy prayed**  
 **And the day we graduated, he stood up to say**

 **"Unsinkable ships sink, unbreakable walls break**  
 **Sometimes the things you think would never happen**  
 **Happen just like that, unbendable steel bends**  
 **If the fury of the wind is unstoppable**  
 **I've learned to never underestimate the impossible"**

 **So don't tell me that it's over, don't give up on you and me**  
 **'Cos there's no such thing as hopeless if you believe**

 **Unsinkable ships sink, unbreakable walls break**  
 **Sometimes the things you think would never happen**  
 **Happen just like that, unbendable steel bends**  
 **If the fury of the wind is unstoppable**  
 **I've learned to never underestimate the impossible'**

Remus sat down. Hermione was sniffling and wiping at his eyes.

"That was rather emotional." Cissy said dabbing at her eyes. Sirius seemed to be holding himself together better than the girls and Remus just seemed to want to fall apart. "Good song though."

Remus didn't answer just spun.

"Lets have some fun with songs." he decided as it landed on Hermione. "Your choice, Truth or Dare."

"Go ahead." Hermione challenged. "Dare."

"Because of you."

"That's more of a song Harry needs to sing not me." she said and sure enough got a pillow to the head. "But I'll do it. "

 **I will not make**  
 **The same mistakes that you did**  
 **I will not let myself**  
 **Cause my heart so much misery**  
 **I will not break**  
 **The way you did, you fell so hard**  
 **I've learned the hard way**  
 **To never let it get that far**

 **Because of you**  
 **I never stray too far from the sidewalk**  
 **Because of you**  
 **I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
 **Because of you**  
 **I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**  
 **Because of you**  
 **I am afraid**

 **I lose my way**  
 **And it's not too long before you point it out**  
 **I cannot cry**  
 **Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**  
 **I'm forced to fake**  
 **A smile, a laugh everyday of my life**  
 **My heart can't possibly break**  
 **When it wasn't even whole to start with**

 **Because of you**  
 **I never stray too far from the sidewalk**  
 **Because of you**  
 **I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
 **Because of you**  
 **I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**  
 **Because of you**  
 **I am afraid**

 **I watched you die**  
 **I heard you cry every night in your sleep**  
 **I was so young**  
 **You should have known**  
 **Better than to lean on me**  
 **You never thought of anyone else**  
 **You just saw your pain**  
 **And now I cry in the middle of the night**  
 **For the same damn thing**

 **Because of you**  
 **I never stray too far from the sidewalk**  
 **Because of you**  
 **I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
 **Because of you**  
 **I try my hardest just to forget everything**  
 **Because of you**  
 **I don't know how to let anyone else in**  
 **Because of you**  
 **I'm ashamed of my life**  
 **Because it's empty**  
 **Because of you**  
 **I am afraid**

 **Because of you**  
 **Because of you'**

Harry was empty and staring off into space by the time Hermione ended the song and fell to her knees. Once again crying. She had another song she wanted Harry to hear so she hoped to Merlin it landed on the right person. She spun and it landed on the very person she wanted.

"Truth or Dare Sirius."

* * *

"Why not?" Sirius said his voice a little rough with emotion. "Dare."

"Alyssa Lies." Hermione set the music and let him listen . Sirius was soon fighting off tears but nodded when ready.

 **My little girl met a new friend**  
 **Just the other day**  
 **On the playground at school**  
 **Between the tires and the swings**  
 **But she came home with tear-filled eyes**  
 **And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa Lies"**

 **I just brushed it off at first**  
 **Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt**  
 **Or the things she had seen**  
 **I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me**  
 **And she said**

 **_[Chorus]_**  
 **Alyssa Lies**  
 **To the classroom**  
 **Alyssa lies**  
 **Everyday at school**  
 **Alyssa lies**  
 **To the teachers**  
 **As she tries to cover every bruise**

 **My little girl laid her head down**  
 **That night to go to sleep**  
 **As I stepped out the room I heard her say**  
 **A prayer so soft and sweet**  
 **God bless my mom and my dad**  
 **And my new friend Alyssa**  
 **I know she needs you bad**

 **_[Chorus]_**

 **I had the worst night of sleep in years**  
 **As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears**  
 **I knew exactly what i had to do**  
 **But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news**

 **My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad**  
 **The lump in my throat grew bigger**  
 **With every question that she asked**  
 **Until I felt the tears run down my face**  
 **And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today**

 **She doesn't lie**  
 **In the classroom**  
 **She doesn't lie**  
 **Anymore at school**  
 **Alyssa lies**  
 **With Jesus**  
 **Because there's nothing anyone would do**

 **Tears filled my eyes,**  
 **When my little girl asked me why Alyssa lies**

 **Daddy tell me why**  
 **Alyssa lies**

Harry stared at Sirius no emotion on his face. Sirius on the other hand had broken down. Remus was holding him and Cissy had rushed over to do the same. Tom understanding hugged Harry to him. Hermione was sobbing herself but shook Cissy off to help Sirius muttering that she was crying for Harry because he wouldn't. The whole room heard but Harry just didn't respond. Draco seemed to battling his own demons the same with Severus but Sirius and Hermione were the only one's who had broken down and actually began crying.

A silent and unknown agreement went up that they would keep with the songs until either they couldn't handle it anymore or Harry gave up and admitted his abuse. If the songs kept going on like this then it was going to get emotional and they all knew it. Severus quickly went to gather all of his Potions kits. He figured they were going to need calming draught and a lot of it.

Harry on the other hand had his own coping mechanism.

"Winky! " the elf appeared. "Drinks and keep them coming. "

Winky gave a worried look to the sobbing mistress and Godfather and nodded. Soon alcohol was around them along with enough munchies to fill an army or feed the Weasley's lunch. Which ever came first.

* * *

 **Those three always get to me. But this last one always makes me cry.  
**

 **Speak up!**

 **Get help!**

 **And help those who need it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius decided to take a leaf out of Harry's book and took a few drinks before spinning the bottle. It landed on Cissy.

"Dare." she said "Hit me with your best shot."

"Concrete Angel." Sirius managed to get out. He flinched and he wasn't the only one. Severus did as well. Hermione made a noise. "Just do it."

She set up the music and let Cissy learn it. While she cursed herself for having such a wide verity of songs. She knew that if they branched into Rock and other genre's she'd have them too.

Finally, Cissy took the head phones off and nodded.

 **She walks to school with the lunch she packed**  
 **Nobody knows what she's holdin' back**  
 **Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday**  
 **She hides the bruises with linen and lace**

 **The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**  
 **It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**  
 **Bearing the burden of a secret storm**  
 **Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

 **Through the wind and the rain**  
 **She stands hard as a stone**  
 **In a world that she can't rise above**  
 **But her dreams give her wings**  
 **And she flies to a place where she's loved**  
 **Concrete angel**

 **Somebody cries in the middle of the night**  
 **The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights**  
 **A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**  
 **When morning comes it'll be too late**

 **_[Repeat Chorus]_**

 **A statue stands in a shaded place**  
 **An angel girl with an upturned face**  
 **A name is written on a polished rock**  
 **A broken heart that the world forgot**

 **_[Repeat Chorus]_ **

"Geesh." Draco moaned, "How many more of these songs do you have on that thing?" Hermione pulled out CD cases one after another. "Do you have the whole muggle world on those things?"

"I also have cassettes."Hermione said pulling some out. "They came before the CD's."

"Got A Track?" Harry snipped.

"Nope." She said giving him a wary smile. " A little too old for me and I don't have vinyl either."

Harry scoffed. He didn't know any music from that time but he was betting Tom did.

Cissy spun and it landed on Severus.

"Try it and you die." he growled.

"I don't know Muggle songs, Severus." Cissy shook her head. "So we'll stick by the game rules."

Severus nodded.

"Truth."

"How old were you when your father first hit you?"

The room stilled.

"You are so dead!" Severus growled. " Six."

He spun the bottle. It landed on Harry/Tom.

"Harry." Harry gave him dead eyes. "Truth or Dare."

"Get it over with." Harry sighed, "What song?"

"Maybe this will inspire something in that thick skull of yours. " Severus said tiredly . Glaring at all the Alcohol . "Never Again."

"Nickelback?"

"That's right."

"It wont." Harry said to him. " Trust me... "

 **He's drunk again, it's time to fight**  
 **She must have done something wrong tonight**  
 **The living room becomes a boxing ring**  
 **It's time to run when you see him**  
 **Clenching his hands**  
 **She's just a woman**  
 **Never Again**

 **I hear her scream, from down the hall**  
 **Amazing she can even talk at all**  
 **She cries to me, Go back to bed**  
 **I'm terrified that she'll wind up**  
 **Dead in his hands, She's just a woman**  
 **Never Again**

 **Been there before, but not like this**  
 **Seen it before, but not like this**  
 **Never before have I ever**  
 **Seen it this bad**  
 **She's just a woman**  
 **Never Again**

 **Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell**  
 **It starts to sting as it starts to swell**  
 **She looks at you, she wants the truth**  
 **It's right out there in the waiting room**  
 **With those hands**  
 **Lookin just as sweet as he can**  
 **Never Again**

 **Seen it before, but not like this**  
 **Been there before, but not like this**  
 **Never before have I ever**  
 **Seen it this bad**  
 **She's just a woman**  
 **Never Again**

 **Father's a name you haven't earned yet**  
 **You're just a child with a temper**  
 **Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?**  
 **Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure**

 **He's drunk again, it's time to fight**  
 **Same old shit, just on a different night**  
 **She grabs the gun, she's had enough**  
 **Tonight she'll find out how fucking**  
 **Tough is this man**  
 **Pulls the trigger as fast as she can**  
 **Never Again**

 **Seen it before, but not like this**  
 **Been there before, but not like this**  
 **Never before have I ever**  
 **Seen it this bad**  
 **She's just a woman**  
 **Never Again'**

Harry hadn't stood up so he didn't need to sit down. All eyes were on him.

"Ever thought about singing as career?" Draco asked

"Too big of crowds." Harry shrugged, "And Hermione, can't play guitar, Bass or Drums or anything but classical piano."

Hermione huffed though admitted it was true.

He spun the bottle and landed on Draco.

"Truth or Dare, Draco. "

"Dare." Draco said, he for some reason felt he had to part of this. He'd been on the receiving end of his father's "Punishments" since he could walk. " So what will it be?"

"Numb." Harry said, "With Sirius as the back up singer."

"I know it." Sirius said.

"Hang on, I have to find that one."

"In the "Harry listens to them most" one I should think." Harry said.

"Found it!" Hermione called, Harry's case was the only blue one. "Okay, here you go Draco."

"Remind me to show you a charm that will combine all these and reorder them." Remus said flipping through one. "You'll be able to find the one you want by title. "

"That'd be great." Hermione said, she looked at Sirius. "Is he okay? What about Severus?"

"I'm sure they're both caught up in their own childhoods." Remus sighed, "It would seem only five of us in this room weren't abused." **(Sorry everyone I forgot Bella was even there. She's just been so quite and didn't move when Sirius had his break down. I wonder what's going through her head.)**

"I wasn't abused." Hermione absently hit Harry with her pillow. Harry huffed.

"You want me to sing this?" Draco asked catching everyone's attention. Harry nodded. "Uh, okay. " he looked at Harry. "How'd you know this was how I felt by the way?"

"I feel the same way every day of my life." Harry replied.

 **I'm tired of being what you want me to be**  
 **Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**  
 **Don't know what you're expecting of me**  
 **Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**  
 **(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**  
 **Every step that I take is another mistake to you**  
 **(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

 **_[Chorus:]_**  
 **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**  
 **Become so tired, so much more aware**  
 **I'm becoming this, all I want to do**  
 **Is be more like me and be less like you**

 **Can't you see that you're smothering me,**  
 **Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?**  
 **'Cause everything that you thought I would be**  
 **Has fallen apart right in front of you.**  
 **(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**  
 **Every step that I take is another mistake to you.**  
 **(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**  
 **And every second I waste is more than I can take.**

 **_[Chorus:]_**  
 **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**  
 **Become so tired, so much more aware**  
 **I'm becoming this, all I want to do**  
 **Is be more like me and be less like you.**

 **And I know**  
 **I may end up failing too.**  
 **But I know**  
 **You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.**

 **_[Chorus:]_**  
 **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**  
 **Become so tired, so much more aware.**  
 **I'm becoming this, all I want to do**  
 **Is be more like me and be less like you.**

 **_[Chorus:]_**  
 **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.**  
 **(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)**  
 **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.**  
 **(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)**

Dobby had appeared in the room and was staring the door had burst open at the start revealing Lucius, his hair back but horns still there, He had stared in his son in shock the whole song. Draco sat down and Cissy comforted him.

"Master!" Dobby cried, "Old Master is getting out! He is breaking down door and I is thinking his shoulder."

"I don't care about his shoulder. " Harry waved his hand. "Did Welburga get her say in?"

"Oh, yes." Dobby said happily, "She was most displeased. I is being able to hear her through elf silencing charms."

"Which is why he broke out." Sirius snorted. "Very well, go help Winky, please, Dobby I think she's trying to get us to drown our sorrows in sweets instead of alcohol. "

"i is agreeing with Winky." Dobby stated boldly. "So I is going to help."

Lucius took his spot and tried to fix his hair. He'd been pulling at it, not becoming of a Malfoy at all, since they'd shut him in there.

Draco spun the bottle. It landed on Bella.

"I'll choose Truth Draco."

Everyone was shocked she seemed more human.

"Were you ever abused?"

"Well, that would all depend on one's definition of Abuse."

"Hermione, definition. " Harry said, "I'm curious myself."

"Physical abuse : **Physical abuse is generally defined as "any nonaccidental**

 **physical injury to the child" and can include striking,**

 **kicking, burning, or biting the child, or any action**

 **that results in a physical impairment of the child.  
**

 **Neglect:**

 **Neglect is frequently defined as the failure of a parent**

 **or other person with responsibility for the child to**

 **provide needed food, clothing, shelter, medical care, or**

 **supervision to the degree that the child's health, safety,**

 **and well-being are threatened with harm.**

 **Abandonment:**

 **In general, it is considered**

 **abandonment of the child when the parent's identity or**

 **whereabouts are unknown, the child has been left by the**

 **parent in circumstances in which the child suffers serious**

 **harm, or the parent has failed to maintain contact with**

 **the child or to provide reasonable support for a specified**

 **period of time.**

* * *

"For the record I was never abandoned ." Harry stated firmly looking at Hermione. "My parents are dead."

"I wasn't stating that one for you." Hermione stated back. "and I will have you know the Dursley in there own way have abandoned you while you are at school by that definition. "

Harry rolled his eyes. It was times like these when he hated having a know it all as a sister in all but blood.

"Then yes. " Bella said, "I have been abused." Cissy jolted. "I was the eldest. " Bella said, "like Lucius does to you Draco, I often got a cane taken to me. When I did something unbecoming of a Black. "

Harry had flinched at the word cane and everyone had noticed it.

"Hey, wards!" Sirius called out. "If we're not allowed magic and Harry was abused..."

"I was not abused!" Hermione hit Harry with pillow.

"Then why didn't Severus find any marks when they were doing "Seven minuets in Heaven?" Are you letting him keep glamours."

"NO!" Harry screamed as he felt magic rip his glamours off. He glared at his godfather with all of his might . Before he wrapped himself in a cocoon of his sleeping bag they all saw welts, bruises , burns and cuts on his arms and strangle marks going back years around his neck along with some fresh ones. "I'll get you for this."

No one said a word.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella spun and it once again landed on Severus who seemed to brooding over something as he was rubbing his neck.

"Uh, Truth or Dare, Severus?"

Severus' lips were moving but no noise came out. A pillow hit him and he jolted looking around his eyes landed on the bottle.

"Oh, Truth."

"Did your mother ever protect you?"

"In her own way yes." Severus said and left it at that. He spun and once again landed on Tom/Harry. "Harry, Breaking the Habit. I'll teach you something yet."

"You really wont." Harry replied back. His hand shot out and brought his drink into his sleeping bag. "But fine. Hermione, it should be in mine again. "

"Why are you hogging all the Linkin Park CD's?" Hermione asked, flipping through Harry's case to see almost all of the one's they co owned. "Here's the one with it on it."

 **Memories consume**  
 **Like opening the wound**  
 **I'm picking me apart again**  
 **You all assume**  
 **I'm safe here in my room**  
 **Unless I try to start again**

 ** _[Pre-Chorus:]_**  
 **I don't want to be the one**  
 **The battles always choose**  
 **'Cause inside I realize**  
 **That I'm the one confused**

 ** _[Chorus:]_**  
 **I don't know what's worth fighting for**  
 **Or why I have to scream**  
 **I don't know why I instigate**  
 **And say what I don't mean**  
 **I don't know how I got this way**  
 **I know it's not alright**  
 **So I'm**  
 **Breaking the habit**  
 **I'm breaking the habit**  
 **Tonight**

 **Clutching my cure**

Harry toasted them with his Whiskey.

 **I tightly lock the door**  
 **I try to catch my breath again**  
 **I hurt much more**  
 **Than anytime before**  
 **I had no options left again**

 ** _[Pre-Chorus:]_**  
 **I don't want to be the one**  
 **The battles always choose**  
 **'Cause inside I realize**  
 **That I'm the one confused**

 ** _[Chorus:]_**  
 **I don't know what's worth fighting for**  
 **Or why I have to scream**  
 **I don't know why I instigate**  
 **And say what I don't mean**  
 **I don't know how I got this way**  
 **I'll never be alright**  
 **So I'm breaking the habit**  
 **I'm breaking the habit**  
 **Tonight**

 ** _[Bridge:]_**  
 **I'll paint it on the walls**  
 **'Cause I'm the one at faults**  
 **I'll never fight again**  
 **And this is how it ends**

 ** _[Chorus:]_**  
 **I don't know what's worth fighting for**  
 **Or why I have to scream**  
 **But now I have some clarity**  
 **To show you what I mean**  
 **I don't know how I got this way**  
 **I'll never be alright**  
 **So I'm breaking the habit**  
 **I'm breaking the habit**  
 **I'm breaking the habit**  
 **Tonight**

"Is that song about cutting?" Draco pipped up.

"I don't cut." Harry said instantly. "I drink."

"If you were cutting I'd have you in so fast your head would spin!" Hermione snapped she was tempted to make him show them. Instead she dug around in the bag and came out with his favorite hoodie. "Here I packed it in case it got cold during the night. "

Harry grabbed it and vanished in to his bag when he got it on he tossed the bag aside behind them. Though his hands were still in bad shape. They shook and everyone except Hermione had to wonder if they had always shook.

"Harry, so help me you had better not be hiding nerve damage from me." Severus growled,

"You had ..."

Dobby appeared.

"Aunt crazy lady is coming in to Masters room and thinking master is dead."

"Good." Harry said, "I can't believe I didn't think of that before." He huh'd himself and Hermione hit her palm to her head. Harry relaxed in Tom's arms. " Well, I'll be I'm out." He snapped, "If it worked for me then why wouldn't it work for..."

"Mischief! Havoc!" Hermione yelled into the Mirror. Fred and George appeared. "One we told you to have the Black on the OUTSIDE . Two Dumbledore's about to go into a right fit thinking Harry's dead because of your Golem Three, make one of me and call Dobby to place it."

"I told you it was on the outside!" Fred yelled at George, "Now we got Mrs . Malfoy stuck as well. "

"Shut up!" George yelled back . "We placed your Golem last night. After Dobby's latest attack died down. "

"Good, was it timed just like Harry's because they'll check on both of us at the same time."

"Yeah..."

"We made it. ..."

"Look like a suicide pact..."

"Left notes..."

"and everything..."

"it's way too easy..."

"To forge both of your writings ..."

"So it should stand up..."

"To Dumbledore no problem..."

"We're working on..."

"Sirius and Remus now..."

"Don't do that!" Sirius said snatching the mirror. "Maybe have it on hand just in case but I need to claim my Lordship before you fake my Death so the Goblins can know I'm not really dead. The Goblins will already know Harry isn't because his ring will stay active. Don't worry they wouldn't tell Dumbledore and Bill wouldn't be able to find it."

"Bill got out last week." Harry called, " Dumbledore asked him to look in to how the hell I claimed my Lordship with out him knowing. Good man, Bill."

Hermione and the Twins agreed.

"Roger the orders." The twins said, " We'll get the message right this time."

They hung up.

"Somehow I highly doubt that." Hermione said. Tucking the Mirror away. "Dobby go do what you do best, please. "

"I is setting Peeves on Bumblywhore this time?"

"Oh, very well." Hermione sighed, "Tell him to cause a little chaos for me this time around."

Dobby grinned and vanished.

* * *

"I love that elf." Harry smiled, "I'm glad I set him free. "

"I'm not!" Lucius hissed. "He was mine!"

"Now he's mine." Harry taunted. "You shouldn't go leaving Tom's things in people's cauldrons. "

"LUCIUS!" Tom roared but stopped when Harry flinched. "My apologies Harry. "

Harry shrugged and spun the bottle. It landed on Lucius. Who moaned.

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell Tom the Truth about second year. My second year."

Lucius cursed he'd been about to tell about his second year if the boy hadn't specified.

"Hello!"

Harry didn't even bother just began downing his drink. Sure enough Tonks came in. Winky popping up next.

" Take Lucius wipe his memory and drop in the shop."

Winky nodded and grabbed the man. Tonks looked around popping the piece of gum in her mouth.

"I just stopped by to see if I could borrow Harry for a bit." She scratched her head. "Did I do something wrong again?"

"That depends did Fred and George tell you to come here?" Sirius asked but Tonks shook her head. "Then YES!"

"Sirius!" Hermione scolded. "Tonks just sit next to Draco and Bella we're playing Truth or Dare."

"I love that game!"

"I don't anymore." Harry growled, "They ruined it."

"Why are you sitting in the Dark Lord's lap?" Tonks asked looking around at all the Alcohol. Her mother drank when she talked about growing up in the House of Black. So she guessed something was wrong.

"We're all going by first names." Harry explained, "We're bonding over abuse or my lack of admitting it and Hermione dared me to and I don't feel like moving."

Tom smirked to himself.

"Fine. Fine." Tonks nodded. "I don't do my first name."

"your last will do for you." Harry waved it off.

"and I don't know the Dark Lord's first name."

"Tom Riddle Jr." Harry answered. "I'm not surprised that Dumbledore hasn't told the Order and only me. "

"Who told me." Hermione pipped up.

"Who told me." Remus put in.

"Who told me." Sirius said.

"I always knew." Severus waved her off.

"We're Death Eaters." Bella said, with a shrug at her niece she noticed she was staring at her hair. " Oh, Hermione helped me with it. "

"Looks good. " Tonks popped her gum again. "So whose turn is it?"

"Wait how did you know I was here if you didn't go to Fred and George?"

"Where else would you be?" Tonks asked, "You weren't at the flat."

"You know about my flat?" Harry began panicking. " Oh my god..."

"I know Occlemancy." Tonks said quickly , "Dumbledore doesn't know about it! I swear I'm the only one who knows!"

Harry's breathing was getting rough. Severus and Hermione were suddenly digging through the mess that was there things for calming draughts. Severus surfaced first and forced the potion down the boys throat. Of course it's relaxing effects just made Harry fall asleep.

"It was his turn, Uncle Sev." Severus moaned. "Quick while he's sleep heal what you three can without magic. "

"Why without magic?" Tonks pipped up as the floor was cleared and Harry was layed down and his tops removed. Sirius had to flee the room with Remus, and Draco right behind him. Draco the only one looking sick.

* * *

Potions, Balms, creams and three hours later Harry was redressed back in Tom's lap and everyone was acting normal. Harry woke with a small moan and snuggled closer to the body heat he was snuggled against. Whoever it was holding him. One of his house elves popping in got his attention and surfaced surprised to see Dobby.

"Dobby and Peeves is going a little too far." Dobby replied, "We is setting fire to Aragog's."

"Good boy, Boy, Dobby." Harry mumbled, "But take a few to the Burrow please. But warn Charlie first. I don't want him freaking out."

"Right." Dobby nodded. "We is being worried you is being mad."

"That thing tried to kill me second year, Dobby. I don't care what you do with it."

"But I almost killed Master second year."

"Yes, but I like you and it wasn't you who caused me to stay in the hospital that night. It was Lockhart. Now go on, Dobby. You're not in trouble."

Dobby nodded and vanished and everyone noted Hermione was giggling and Draco was flat out laughing.

"Any of you care to explain?" Tom asked, the boy in his arms. Harry settled down in to his arms. " Would it help if I say please?"

"Ron is terrified of spiders. " Harry informed. "He was with me when we met Aragog and he peed himself. "

Sirius snorted into his wine. Remus was trying to control himself.

"He would." Severus scoffed. "Harry you got rid of Lucius so you have to spin again. "

"Don't wanna." Harry mumbled. "Tired , 'Mione." Hermione spun the bottle "Truth or Dare?"

It was Tonks who answered.

"Dare me, Harry."

"M'kay." Harry yawned, "Dare you to sing a song."

"Which song?!" Harry demanded, "I've got everything here."

"That i can believe." Bella scoffed.

"I dunno..." Harry yawned, "Kerosene."

"Roger that!" Hermione began searching and finally surfaced with it. "I'm sure you know how to use this Tonks."

Tonks nodded but pushed it away.

"Lets belt this out!" She cheered, "Crank it up, Hermione!"

 **I'm waitin' on the sun to set cause yesterday aint over yet**  
 **I started smoking cigarettes there's nothing else to do I guess**  
 **Dusty roads aint made for walking, spinning tires aint made for stoppin'**  
 **I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me**

 **I gave it everything I had and everything I got was bad**  
 **Life aint hard but it's too long to live it like some country song**  
 **Trade the truth in for a lie, cheating really aint a crime**  
 **I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me**

 **Forget your high society, I'm soakin' it in Kerosene**  
 **Light 'em up and watch them burn, teach them what they need to learn HA!**  
 **Dirty hands aint made for shakin', aint a rule that aint worth breakin'**  
 **Well I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me**

 **Now I don't hate the one who left**  
 **You can't hate someone who's dead**  
 **He's out there holding on to someone, I'm holding up my smoking gun**  
 **I'll find somewhere to lay my blame the day she changes her last name**  
 **Well I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me**  
 **Well I'm giving up on love HEY love's given up on me**

Sirius and Remus were cheering for the girl. Harry had slid off to sleep. Hermione had been up dancing around with Tonks. Draco seemed to be fighting a reaction. Cissy was clapping , Bella seemed to be thinking and Severus was still brooding though he'd noticed that Tom was too busy watching Harry sleep to notice anything around them.

"Okay, keep it down!" Tom finally called, "The young Hero is sleeping again."

Tonks spun the bottle and it landed on Severus.

"Severus!" Severus glared at her. "Truth or Dare!"

"Dare!"

"YAY!" Tonks cheered, " Lets see has he kissed cousin Sirius?"

"Yes." Sirius and Severus chorused. " Try again. "

"Awww..." Tonks pouted, "Whose kissed who?"

"Remus and Hermione, Severus Sirius, Severus, Harry, And Harry and Severus played "Seven minuets in Heaven" ." Draco informed. "Oh and Severus and Bella."

"I missed that!" She almost sobbed, "Oh, Hermione , You and I need to hang out more."

Hermione blushed, but nodded.

"Okay Severus, I dare you to ..." Tonks beamed, " Tell us the most embarrassing thing you've ever had done to you at school."

"Keep that boy asleep." Severus groaned, "He'll kill me."

Hermione woke Harry and explained things to him.

"Okay, so it was 5th year." Severus hissed out. " It was before the whole thing with Lily happened. " Harry nodded, "I got a note in Lily's writing saying to meet her on top of the Astronomy Tower." Sirius moaned and Remus was chuckling. Severus glared at the wolf. " Well, I went it was easy sneaking out of Slytherin back then and I knew most of the passages. So i made it up there only to find four Maurders and no Lily. They blocked off my escape. While Peter waited at the door and Remus hid his head in a book as always. While of course Potter and Sirius began taunting me. " Severus couldn't believe he was doing this. "So ... I can't do this..."

"James knew I had a crush on Severus and wanted to convince me that "He wasn't WORTH it." "

"With that I'm going to go back to sleep." Harry mumbled, "I don't want to find out how my dad and Siri got you to get your pants off or what happened after."

Tonks was in shock.

"They ... Sirius you..."

"I was innocent this time." Sirius declared, "James was the one to pants him. After that I got a distracted." His face was burning and he scratching the back of his neck. "So I couldn't really tell you what happened."

"I could but to save Severus' dignity I refuse." Remus replied, and got a muttered thank you. Severus kept giving Sirius a searching look. "Quickly take your turn before she recovers."

Severus took that as good advice the bottle landed on Bella.

* * *

"Truth or Dare?"

" I thought we were on Abuse." Bella said,

"We were but Harry insists on sleeping." Hermione pointed to Harry looked completely relaxed in Toms arms. "I don't blame him I mean his glamours were forced down which drained him, Then he has a panic attack, then severus forces a Calming Draught down his throat. He's very sensitive to those ask Poppy and then we heal him plus all he's eaten and drank he'll be out until tomorrow at the very least."

"Oh, fine then ." Bella huffed, "Truth anyway."

"Who was the first person you every french kissed?"

Tonks cheered at the question.

"Well, lets see." Bella said, "I was pretty popular in school because of my looks."

"and in the Death Eater ranks." Severus mumbled.

"Oh, it was Regulus." she said, and heard Sirius growl. "It was my sixth year ."

"He was a first year!"

"He asked me to teach him because he had someone he wanted to impress and i had to admit I had never actually kissed anyone before. " She didn't look at all fazed "I began to wonder if I could get him instead of Rudolphus but I was forced to marry Rudolphus the end of that year."

"Who was the person he had a crush on?" Sirius wanted. "Come on tell me."

"Well, " Bella said, "I dont' think I should be his trust like that. " Sirius huffed, " He found it really embarrassing. "

Severus was trying to recall memories around the common Room and finally settled on one.

"Geesh how'd your parents take both of you being gay, Sirius?"

Sirius looked at Severus like he was crazy.

"Like I told Harry it's excepted and we could still provide heirs so it didn't really matter." Sirius seemed to think. "Wait, that's completely true. I came out to the whole family when I was 13. They were trying to promise me to another cousin that I hated. "Scoffs from Bella and Cissy. " I came out and told them all I was gay. It was the first time and the last time I ever saw my mother cry. She actually thanked me for coming out just then because she didn't want me to marry that girl. I think that was the nicest thing my mother ever said to me. But of course she ruined it by demanding to know if the person I was interested in was a Proper Pure-Blood and I had to admit that you were a half blood but from the Prince line. She hated the half blood part but liked the Prince part."

Severus let out an annoyed noise as Tonks and Remus had a good laugh at him.

"Mum." Draco said, looking nervous. "I'm gay."

"Oh, that's good dear." she kissed his cheek. "As long as it's not Zabini."

"No, Mum." Draco laughed, "I figured it out when I kissed Astoria neither of us liked it. "

Narcissa smiled at her son then over at her daughter.

"Oh, " Hermione blushed, "Did we forget the whole dating conversation Remus and I had to have with Harry?"

"Oh, that's right." Cissy said, "Hermione is Draco's long lost sister. " she told Tonks. " Her real name is Andromeda but Harry glares at when I call her that and Hermione isn't a bad name. Lucius took her to an Orphanage but Sirius is going to dissolve the marriage and they're all getting out of the war. Harry says that Remus and Hermione have to date like proper pure-bloods courting."

"I don't find that hard to believe that at all." Tonks told her aunt. "Harry never leaves her side for anything and I mean anything! She has to wait outside the stall when he goes to the bathroom and he does the same for her. That guard duty got real unpleasant real quick and Summers are horrible! The few of us Harry trusts not to tell Dumbledore have to sneak him out and use the dummies the twins come up with. Then have him back in his room when Dumbledore comes to visit. UGH! It got so much easier when they got the loft. Course I'm the only one who knows that the three of them live there and I cant really get in because it's under Fidilus I have to call for an elf to see if they are in. It's bloody annoying but Severus wont give me the address so I can go in."

"To the truth I can't." Severus replied, " Harry's got a portrait of Lily and James as secret Keeper."

"That's a brilliant idea. " Sirius hit his palm to his head. "WINKY!"

"You is calling Master Doggy."

"Get my mom for me please."

Winky came back with Walburga.

"Before you start woman hear me out." The woman huffed, "I'm claiming my Lordship and want to make it so only certain people can enter. " he motioned around the room and turned her to see. Then back . "I want you to be secret keeper. Harry's using his mum's portrait . "

"Fine!" Walburga snapped, "Now what did you do with Lucius? I was having fun yelling at him?"

"Harry sent him away so I could come in." Tonks answered. "Do you want us to trap the Black Headmaster in his portrait here and put him in the same room with you Auntie?"

"That'd be nice dear." She stared hard at the girl, "Wait who are you?"

"Don't make me." She looked at Bella and Cissy both gave her stern looks. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks daughter of Andromeda Tonks nee Black."

"Ah, yes. " Walburga nodded, waving it off. "What happened to Dorea's grandson anyway. " Sirius moved Walburga so she could look over the sleeping boy. " Feed him he's much too skinny! Are those bruises around his neck? !"

"If I could silence you I would." Harry mumbled, " Take my place playing Truth of Dare...me tired..."

"Then sleep, silly boy." Tom said slightly amused. "Stop waking up."

"War... reflexes..."

Hermione quickly introduced herself as a Malfoy then explained her situation.

"Mum , you remember Remus."

"Food for this one too!"

Remus blushed, but moved over closer to Hermione only to have Harry up and glaring. Pulling Hermione over to Cissy and forcing her to sit down. He was then curling up again in Tom's lap.

"How does he do that?" Remus wondered "He's scaring me."

"You get used to it. " Hermione sighed, "It took me first and second year but I got used to it by third."

"Anyway." Sirius drawled, "Mum , this is guy I told you about when I was 13. He's Severus Snape."

"Hello, Madam." Severus said, "Please come join us."

"I will sit between you two, Sirius."

Sirius groaned and set her there.

* * *

Bella cackling away spun and landed on Tom.

"Truth or Dare, my lord?"

"Lets see I think a Dare as long as it doesn't require me to move. "

"Not really ." Bella said, "But I just realized he fell asleep again! " She huffed in annoyance. "I had a good one too. Okay, I Dare you to down a whole bottle of Fire Whiskey like Harry did yesterday."

"That was Butterbeer." Hermione jumped in. "Though I've seen Harry do it before when it got really bad. I don't think that's wise, Bella. I normally have to force an anti nausea Potion down Harry when he does that."

Tom just grabbed a full one and began chugging.


	8. Chapter 8

Tom finished chugging to loud cheers and whistles . Sheesh some of the Blacks could be really loud. He was shocked Harry just slept through it. The boy looked comfortable.

Tom reached out and spun the bottle. It landed on Draco.

"Truth of Dare?"

"Truth." Draco said,

"Have you ever physically hurt Harry?"

"No." Draco said, instantly, one because it was the truth and second because he somehow knew it would save his life. " I've only gotten him in trouble but I've never actually hurt him."

Tom nodded. Draco spun and it landed on Walburga.

"Uh...Truth or Dare, Auntie?"

"Well, you can't actually Dare me to do anything now can you." Walburga said, thoughtfully, "Truth it is."

"Uh..." Draco seemed to think. "Did you really help Perstephane poison her husband because she pregnant with a Waterlily baby instead of a Goyle baby?"

"Yes, yes, I did."

"I knew it!" Bella and Sirius chorused, Cissy hissed and tossed each of them a Galleon. Why had she made that bet all those years ago.

"Keep it down!" Severus hissed.

"He'll sleep through World War 3 if I'm left alone." Hermione shrugged, "He certainly sleeps through the Weasley's and Gred and Forge's shop often enough."

"Sirius , spin for me." Walburga ordered.

"Yes, mother." Sirius groused, spinning, "Hey , I want some more Benny's ."

Remus had the plate in front of him. Sirius snatched some.

It landed on Severus.

"Truth or Dare?" Walburga purred sweetly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to let my Sirius feed you one of those things he's stuffing down his throat. "

Severus and Sirius both blushed a bit. Sirius grabbed a fresh Beignets and began feeding it to Severus. Tonks began cat calling. Hermione fell into another giggle fit. Walburga was smirking. Harry snuggled closer into Tom's arms. He just wanted a few more hours sleep.

* * *

 _A few hours later (in Spongebob narrators voice)_

Harry woke with a moan. The room fell silent. He yawned sitting up in Tom's lap and rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning." He mumbled.

"It's 1 in the afternoon." Cissy said, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little ." he rubbed his eyes again. "Oh, are you still playing?" he yawned again. "The bottle's pointed this way who is playing who?"

"I am choosing you." Severus said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Uh..." Harry yawned, "Coffee."

That got a few laughs. Hermione passed Harry his thermos .

"Okay, Truth."

"From your point of view what really happened third year?"

"..." Harry seemed to think , "I ran away because I blew up Aunt Marge, Sirius broke out...Ron and Hermione arguing over Crookshanks and Scabbers, train ride, Ron and Hermione arguing over Remus' luggage..."

"No!" Severus growled, "How the hell did Black escape?!"

"Oh, that." Harry took a long drink. "Hermione was given a Time Turner to get to all the classes she was taking. Dumbledore told us where Sirius was told us to go back a certain amount of hours, told us more than one innocent life could be spared, Then we ran down to Hagrid's , and ..." He paused head cocked to the side. He then gave a full account of what happened that night. "I'm sorry to say that the word of three thirteen year old Wizards would do little to convince anyone else. " Harry drank his coffee. "He went to leave but I followed him and quoted several laws that would allow people to believe us. He slammed me against the office door and broke wrist. He said if I told anyone he'd kill my 'Mione."

With that he was at her side clinging to her. She clung back . Whispering reassurance. Her eyes were blazing as she rubbed his back.

* * *

"Now do you see why I wish to kill him?" Tom asked, everyone in the room nodded. "He's always been the bad guy. I've been trying to get Harry out but he always fights back because he's trained to. " Tom hummed, "Of course now I see that I could have just taken the girl locked her in my castle and treated her like a Princess and the annoying boy would have followed."

"That's the way 'Mione should be treated." Harry said, earning a kiss on the cheek from Hermione and several chuckles.

Harry spun the bottle sitting between Tom and Hermione again. It landed on Tonks.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to tell me who in this room you would have sex with." Harry said, rubbing his eyes again and yawning.

"Good one!" Tonks laughed, "Well, Remus."

Hermione was ready to kill.

"Ah, the sweet, quite type,..." Tonks sighed,

"What is with you people in the quiet types?!" Bella raged as Hermione and Cissy joined Tonks in day dreaming.

"It's every woman's fantasy." Walburga laughed, "It's a stereotype. They're quiet so they must be rather kinky in bed."

Three sighs met her words. Remus was crimson.

"I have a quiet type one of you is welcome to him." Bella huffed.

"You should probably give him a chance." Sirius said, "Have you two actually sat down and talked?"

"That's rich coming from you." Bella quipped.

"On that note before a fight starts." Tonks spun the bottle. It landed on Severus. "Truth or Dare , Sev!"

"MERLIN!" Severus growled, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

Harry was grinning and searching the food.

"No Benny's." he frowned lip trembling actual tears coming to his eyes as he looked at Hermione. "No Benny's."

"DOBBY!" Hermione bellowed, Dobby didn't appear but several plates of Beignets. Harry beamed and grabbed one for himself. "THANK YOU!"

"CUTE!" Tonks was suddenly hugging Harry.

"MY BENNY'S!" Harry cried back. Hermione sighed catching them.

After they got Tonks off of Harry and Harry got his surgery treat back Severus growled.

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to play 'Seven minuets in heaven' with Siri."

Sirius whooped and dragged Severus off before said man could protest.

"We wont be seeing them for awhile ." Harry said, "So, now we're going to play 'Never Have I Ever' ."

"What's that ?" Draco said,

"Hermione."

Hermione quickly explained.

"You're getting us drunk?" Remus sighed,

"I'm an Alcoholic." Harry shrugged, "Why not have my friends join me?"

Draco grinned brightly and set up shots for everyone.

"I don't drink!" Hermione snapped, Instantly she got butterbeer in her shot glasses. "Better. "

"Oh, this should be fun." Walburga laughed, he left her picture and came back with Whiskey and a shot glass. "Count me in."

* * *

"Whoever the bottle lands on has to take the turn." Hermione declared spinning it. It landed on Bella. "You're up."

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Bella said.

Walburga , Narcissa , Tonks, Draco and Remus drank.

"Really?" Harry asked, "I'm interested. "

"What do you know about BDSM, little hero?" Cissy asked.

"I'm no longer interested." Harry said, shivering. Tom's eyes flashed dangerously. "No, not me, I walked in on Ron and...I don't wanna talk about it."

Hermione was gagging and looking ill. She'd been there.

"I wont forget that." Cissy teased , "Once we play Truth or Dare again I will ask."

"Tonks , what about you?" Hermione cut in. "Get my mind off of ...that."

"Oh, I'm Bisexual. " Tonks said, "I currently have a girlfriend in the Auror Department where I work. It's an on again off again thing. "

"Much better answer." Harry mumbled.

Bella chuckled and spun it landed on Harry.

"Never have I ever made out in the hidden passageway off Moaning Myrtles bathroom."

Draco growled and him and took a shot along with all the adults, Tonks included.

"You were right." Hermione said, "That is a popular place."

Harry was frowning at the floor but his eyes were watching Tom. For some reason he didn't like the idea of the man making out with anyone in that passage. He spun and it landed on Tom.

"Never have I had sex with a guy on the Astronomy Tower." Tom drawled.

The adults , save Remus and Tom, drank, Draco followed then Harry.

"WHAT?!" Hermione demanded. "WHY DIDN'T I KNOW ABOUT THIS?!"

"Because it was actually rape." Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Lockheart second year. I really don't want to talk about it. "

"THE HELL YOU WON'T!" Hermione raged, "YOU'RE GOING TO SEE THAT MIND HEALER AS SOON AS WE ARE OUT OF HERE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Yes, mother." Harry sighed.

"Oh, I like this girl." Walburga laughed, Draco whimpered rubbing his ears.

"Draco." Cissy said, "I require actual feed back on why one of my babies isn't a virgin. "

Hermione was suddenly crimson and hiding her head in Harry's arm. He patted her head. Remus was blushing as well.

"Theo Nott." Draco said, "IT'S THOSE QUIET ONES!"

Bella let out an annoyed growl while Walburga cackled. Tonks whooped.

* * *

 _Two Hours Later!  
_

Severus and Sirius both returned to see Draco hitting Harry with a pillow as the younger boy laughed loudly.


End file.
